A Code to Live or Die By
by Surreal Epiphany847
Summary: An old enemy of the Hardy Boys is back with a new plan to bring them down. This time Frank and Joe are not going to get away so quickly...or at all. Rated T for danger and violence. Last Chapter posted 1.11.11!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Dawnfire17 for her endless encouragement!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or any of their family or friends. Sometimes I wish I did but sadly, I do not. I just like to dream up a world where they are in it and put them in danger a little.

If you have not read my first story _Hunt for Revenge_, you may want to do so before starting this one. You don't have to but _A Code to Live…or Die_ _By_ might make more sense. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

Bright orange and red flames licked at the night sky as they danced amongst the debris. The house was ablaze and smoke was billowing out of every crack and crevice.

Joe Hardy's blond hair was darkened with soot and ash from the fire as he emerged from the house on all fours. He coughed and coughed until he could finally let cool evening air into his lungs. Cautiously he stood up and walked toward the emergency team that was near the perimeter of the house.

"Where's my boy, Matthew?" asked a woman in her early thirties. Her hair was tousled from the struggle in the house earlier and her eyes were glazed with tears and worry.

Joe's deep blue eyes looked at the woman reassuringly. "My brother is in there. He's got him. Don't worry Mrs. Collins. They were right behind me." Joe tried to hide his worry but the twenty year old knew it was showing on his face.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and part of the house fell in. Mrs. Collins gasped in horror knowing her five year old son, Matthew, was still in harm's way. Tears overcame her as she saw him emerge from the front of the house on his hands and knees coughing slightly. Firefighters who were standing by ran up to him and scooped him up. Immediately the paramedics were examining him and giving him some oxygen to clear out any smoke. Mrs. Collins was already near him and looking up into the night sky to give thanks.

Lt. Con Riley approached Joe and asked him about his brother Frank. "Are you sure he was right after you?" he asked.

"Yes. He had Matthew so he told me to go ahead. I don't know Con. I'm getting worried. He's been in there awhile. That crash didn't sound very good either. I better go-"

"Stop it right there Joe. Frank wouldn't want you to go back in there and endanger yourself. I'll send a team in and we'll get him out. You stay here." Con emphasized this by firmly placing his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Fine, but they have to hurry. The smoke was bad when I was coming out. I can't imagine how bad it's getting in there now." Joe sighed and silently prayed that his brother was going to be okay.

Meanwhile, Frank was in danger. The crash had caused some debris to fall on and around him. He briefly lost consciousness but now he was waking up. All the twenty one year old could do was cough under his fiery trap.

"Joe!" yelled Frank as much as he could. His shout couldn't be heard above the sizzling of the flames or the crashing of wood and wreckage around him. He kept coughing uncontrollably.

"Frank?" shouted a firefighter as a small team made its way through the house. "Frank?"

Frank tried to wiggle and untangle himself from the burning inferno around him but it was no use. He was weak and couldn't breathe long enough without coughing to gain any momentum. He heard the shouts of the firefighters glad to know someone was looking for him and that it wasn't Joe. Knowing Joe was safe made Frank's predicament a little easier to deal with. He had hoped that the little boy, Matthew, was also safe. For now, all he could concentrate on was staying awake and breathing until help came.

Help was getting closer but the debris made it hard to maneuver around the battered and blazing house. They kept calling his name, but Frank couldn't hear them as well. Their voices seemed to be farther and farther away.

"Help" hacked and gasped Frank as he made one more attempt to be heard. His cry for help was barely audible and was met with a new round of coughing fits. He had been in fires before but usually he was out by now. _Of all days this has to happen…_he thought.

Outside, Joe was restless and was pacing back and forth. Every part of him told him he should be in that house trying to save his big brother. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and tried to think positive. _Frank and I have been in worse spots before. He'll get through this,_ thought Joe. In his heart, he was still worried. Joe also felt a little guilty knowing that he was okay and Frank was in the house probably holding on for dear life. To distract himself, he went over to check on Matthew and his mom.

"How is he?" Joe asked with concern. He looked at the little boy and then at his mother.

"He's going to be fine thanks to you and your brother," replied Mrs. Collins as she smiled weakly at Joe. She knew Frank was still in the house and as the minutes went on his chances were getting slimmer and slimmer.

"We were just doing our job but I'm glad Matthew is okay," countered Joe as he glanced back at the raging fire that once was a calm suburban home. Or _my brother's final resting place, _thought Joe. _Don't think like that! He will be fine!_

"Your brother is going to be fine too," smiled Mrs. Collins as she laid a comforting hand on Joe's shoulder and squeezed her son closer to her.

As a wordless reply, Joe half smiled in return. He wasn't sure he believed her but he was trying.

Back in the house, Frank heard distant footsteps but couldn't muster any strength to call for help. He could feel his breathing becoming more labored and he coughed more than he inhaled. The heat radiating from the blaze made him break out in a sweat. Trying to wiggle free was useless and his limbs began to feel heavy and motionless. He was trapped.

_I'm never going to see Joe or my family or Callie ever again, _thought Frank. He wasn't one to give up on hope but this thought seemed to make things more bearable as if he had come to terms with his fate. _Of all days…_

"Over here!" shouted a tall stocky firefighter as he pointed to Frank's still body under a pile of debris. The flames flickered around Frank but luckily none were burning his flesh.

One word escaped Frank's lips as he succumbed to the sleep that was calling him, "Joe…".

The general feeling outside was of dread. Too many minutes had passed since the firefighters had gone in to look for Frank. Joe continued pacing until he heard cheers. His blue eyes were transfixed on the sight in front of him. There was his brother coming out of the house carried by a firefighter. Joe's heart skipped and sunk as he realized Frank was lifeless in the firefighter's arms. His face and clothes were covered in dark ash. His dark brown eyes were closed. Joe fell on his knees as he his worst fear had come true; there was no life left in Frank. And of all days, it was Frank's 21st birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing!!

Chapter 2

Tears flooded Joe's eyes as he remained in his position. For a moment, it seemed as if everything had stopped. He couldn't hear the commotion of emergency personnel or the fire eating away at the Collins' house. All he could hear was the beating of his own heart, muffled cries, and his brother's last words to him. _Go Joe, I will be right behind you!_

"Joe," came a calm but firm voice from somewhere above him. Joe didn't move but just kept his head in his hands. "Joe, Frank's alive."

Blue eyes looked up with hope at the tall man before him. It was Con Riley, the Hardys' friend on the Bayport police force. Joe looked up at him in disbelief so Con announced again, "He's alive, Joe." Con offered Joe his hand and helped him to his feet.

Con watched Joe eye the ambulance remembering all of the times he or his brother had been in one. "I told them you will want to go with him so you better get going. He needs to get to the hospital right away." Con patted Joe on the shoulder for comfort.

"Thanks Con. Do you mind calling-" replied Joe as they walked together towards the ambulance.

"Already on it, kid. I will meet you and your family at the hospital." Con nodded and walked towards his squad car to prepare for yet another bad phone call. _It could be a lot worse_, thought Con as he dialed the number he knew by heart.

Meanwhile in the ambulance, Frank was unconscious but receiving oxygen and an IV. Joe was sitting next to him deciding what to say.

"Hey bro. I'm here. The EMTs are taking you to the hospital. You're going to be okay," assured Joe to Frank and himself. Joe tilted his head back and rested his eyes knowing it was going to be a long night.

Frank just kept breathing. In his mind, he thought he heard Joe's voice far away but he just allowed himself to drift off.

At the hospital, Frank was taken away immediately for chest X-rays and blood tests. More than likely, he had inhaled a lot of bad toxins.

Joe paced the waiting room knowing that sitting would make him even more anxious. His sullen eyes showed relief when he saw his mother and father walk in.

"Joe, you're okay!" exclaimed Laura Hardy as she wrapped him in a warm embrace.

Fenton looked on worriedly. When mother and son had separated, he asked, "How are you Son? Have you heard any word on your brother yet?"

"I'm okay. No. They said they were doing some tests or X-rays. Other than that, nothing. Where's Aunt Gertrude?" responded Joe.

"She went away just yesterday to a friends' house out of town. We called her but she can't get a flight or anything back until at least tomorrow. I told her not to worry and that Frank would be fine."

Joe's eyes gravitated to the floor. _I'm not so sure about that Dad._

Fenton caught on to his youngest son's concern. "You're not so sure Joe?"

"It's not that. I don't know. He didn't look good. He was in there a long time," said Joe with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"The doctors are doing everything they can, honey," smiled Mrs. Hardy as she forced tears to stop from forming.

"She's right, Joe. All we can do is pray and wait," said Fenton as he put a hand on Joe's still ash covered shoulder.

A few silent moments passed as the family sat in the waiting room for news about Frank.

"Did anyone call Callie?" asked Laura as she got out her cell phone from her purse.

"No, I don't think so. She would be here by now," remarked Joe as he checked the door for the millionth time in hopes someone would eventually come out of it with news about his brother.

"I'll give her a call," offered Laura and she walked to a nearby corner to do so.

Fenton looked at Joe and was about to say something when Con came into the waiting area.

"Fenton, Joe," nodded Con as he greeted the Hardys. "Any news on Frank?"

"Not yet Con. It's always a waiting game," replied Fenton as he shook his old friend's hand.

"Well, knowing that boy, he will be just fine. He's a fighter. How are you doing Joe?" asked Con with concern.

"I'm fine; just sick of waiting."

"Callie is on her way. She was a little distraught but she's a strong girl. It will be good for Frank to know we are all here waiting for him," informed Laura as she took a seat next to Joe and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah that will be good for Frank. Especially since it's his birthday and all," said Joe dryly.

Fenton, Laura, and Con looked at each other and then at Joe. Obviously, they all had forgotten it was Frank's birthday until now.

"It's his 21st birthday. How could a mother forget?" wondered Laura quietly to no one in particular.

Fenton ran a hand through his dark and now graying hair before holding his wife's in his. "I think it's safe to say that the day's events were overwhelming enough for us to not realize."

Callie came in just then with red rimmed eyes from crying on the way over. She looked hurried and rattled but felt better when she saw Con and the Hardys sitting in the waiting room. Laura released her grip on Fenton and stood up to give her a hug. The two women embraced and then sat back down. Con moved so Callie could sit next to Laura.

"What happened? Have you heard anything? Is he going to be okay?" rapidly asked Callie as she tried not to cry.

Laura looked her in the eyes and took her by the hand. "He's going to be fine Callie. We haven't heard anything yet." She paused before continuing, "Frank and Joe were on a case about a missing boy. It led them to the house. Apparently the kidnapper set the fire to cover his tracks. Luckily, everyone was evacuated," softly spoke Laura. This seemed to calm Callie down a little. She sank into her chair and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Joe?" asked Callie satisfied at the moment with Laura's recollection of the events.

"Yes," replied Joe. Joe was going to say more but his attention was now on the door as it opened revealing a pretty woman in a white lab coat. Her dark hair made her look mysterious but her smile was warm and friendly.

She offered her hand to Fenton first and then to the rest of the Hardys, Con and then Callie. "I'm Dr. Jenna Parker. I am overseeing Frank right now."

"Dr. Parker, how is he?" asked Fenton while the others listened intently. Joe could hardly keep himself from busting through the door and finding out for himself.

"Well, as you know, Frank was exposed to a lot of smoke. From his report, he was trapped under burning debris which also has its risks. So we have taken some blood samples for testing and done some initial chest X-rays. He will stay here at least for tonight so we can continue to monitor his oxygen levels and keep him for observation," reported Dr. Parker.

"Why blood tests, doctor?" asked Con Riley who was standing next to Joe and making sure he didn't bolt.

"Well sir, there are harsh substances in the air during a fire and we are making sure Frank isn't being affected by them or to see how much he is being affected by them. The oxygen level in his blood is really important right now as well as his respiratory health."

"Is he going to be okay? Did he wake up yet?" asked Mrs. Hardy as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes he did briefly. At this time, there is no threat of a coma or anything like that." Dr. Parker paused. She made eye contact with everyone and then went back to Laura. "Mrs. Hardy, I am fairly certain Frank will be just fine but we will need to make sure for his sake," answered Dr. Parker. _This is the least favorite part of my job; I really wish someone else could break the news to the family._

"Thank you Doctor. May we see him?" asked Fenton as he shook her hand once more.

"Sure, only a few at a time, please. He's still resting." With that she nodded and left to her next patient.

Seeing Joe's face, Fenton offered, "Joe, why don't you check on him first?"

Joe half smiled, grateful that his father knew him so well and appreciated the special relationship the brothers have. Before anyone could say anything else, Joe was through the swinging doors and already looking for Frank's room.

He entered slowly remembering the images of earlier as they flooded his mind. There was Frank, sleeping, but cleaned up now. His face was no longer covered in dark ash but tubes were in his nose to provide him much needed oxygen. Several machines were monitoring him as he peacefully made his recovery.

"Hey Frank. I'm here. The doc says you should be okay," said Joe in a quiet voice.

Joe took his place next to the bed in a chair and just sat, happy to hear his brother's breathing and heartbeat beeps.

"Happy Birthday bro," whispered Joe as he let his body sink into the chair and his head tilt back. As Joe allowed himself to finally rest, he didn't notice Frank's mouth turn up in a smile.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 is set about a month later. No need to d rag out the hospital scene forever. Keep reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!!!

Resource: .com/smoke_inhalation/page5_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for everyone who is reading and reviewing! It makes me smile!!

alybro0512, don't worry…there's a LOT more to happen to Frank. This particular hospital stay wasn't important enough to drag out. I'm glad you don't mind those scenes though. I will keep that in mind. ;)

I want to mention that this may be a little OOC but I tried to keep it as in character as possible. Remember, he did turn 21 so it's not entirely unlikely. Enjoy!!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

About a month later…

Joe popped his blonde head into Frank's room and pretended to pout. "Tell me why I can't tag along again?"

Frank was putting on his shoes and didn't notice Joe giving him a puppy dog look. "Well for one, you have a date with Vanessa, and two you are not old enough," replied Frank matter-of-factly. He looked up at his younger brother and got up from his bed.

"Okay you're right. I just wanted to give you a hard time. Why are the guys taking you to the Bayport Pub anyways? You don't drink," asked the twenty year old as he admired himself in Frank's long mirror and fixed his hair for the tenth time.

"The guys wanted to take me out and I said they could pick where. Don't worry Joe. I am not going to get drunk or anything. You know how I feel about that; it's stupid," countered Frank as he too fixed his hair and made sure he was ready to go.

"Well, bro, if anyone deserves a fun night out, it's you. You had a rough birthday," chuckled Joe as he slapped Frank on the back.

Frank just smiled in return and nodded. _Being caught in a burning building really does put a strain on birthday plans, _he thought as the two young men left Frank's room and headed downstairs.

The doorbell rang when they reached the first floor and Joe happily went to answer it. He opened the door and his mouth dropped.

"Joe, close your mouth and let me in," said a woman's voice.

"Wow…it's just wow. You look amazing Vanessa," stammered a flustered Joe Hardy. He moved away from the door just enough so that Vanessa could come in but had to gently touch him as she did so. She appeared to glow in a red halter top and dark blue jeans. She wasn't wearing high heels because she was almost as tall as Joe's six feet.

"Hi Frank," she said as she caught sight of the older Hardy.

Frank leaned in for a hug and ignored the dirty look he got from Joe. "Hi, Vanessa. I hope you plan on keeping my baby brother out of trouble tonight," teased Frank. He let go of her and noticed Joe muttering to himself.

"Lighten up, Joe," said Vanessa as she rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek leaving a red lipstick mark.

Joe blushed as he slowly brushed the crimson kiss off his face.

"She's a keeper, bro," grinned Frank as he grabbed his jacket and handed Joe's to him.

"Yeah I know that," smiled Joe as he put on his coat and then linked arms with Vanessa. "Ready babe?"

"Babe?" asked Vanessa with an arched eyebrow.

"Um." Joe's face turned the color of Vanessa's blouse.

"Come on _babe_, let's go before we miss the movie," giggled Vanessa. Frank grinned as well because he was happy Joe had found someone that could keep him on his toes.

A few minutes after Vanessa and Joe left in her car, Frank's ride pulled up. His friend Chet Morton picked him up and they met Biff, Tony, and Phil at the Bayport Pub.

"Finally we get to celebrate the famous Frank Hardy's birthday," quipped Biff Hooper, the Hardy's old friend.

"I'm not famous, Biff," modestly replied Frank who had just finished giving his order to the waitress.

"Sure you are, Frank. You're just too modest," countered Phil, another old friend of the brothers.

"We're just doing our jobs is all."

"You do a good job at it too, Frank. Most people don't save a kid from kidnappers and a fire on their 21st birthday," piped in Chet. The heavier set boy patted his friend on the back in jest and admiration.

Frank smiled but didn't know what to say. To him, it really was just doing his job. He forgot that other people saw it differently.

"Yeah, most people get drunk and party!" exclaimed Biff. All five young men roared with laughter.

After the noise subsided, Frank commented, "Well I don't drink because it impairs your judgment. There's too much that can happen when you're under the influence of anything."

Chet, Phil, Biff, and Tony all looked at Frank with puzzled looks.

"I thought you turned 21 Frank, not 60! Geez lighten up a little!" Everyone agreed with Tony. Frank blushed a little realizing how he sounded.

"Okay, I will have _one_ drink-maybe two but that's it. After all, you all are paying, right?" surrendered Frank as his friends applauded his giving in.

An hour had passed and the friends were enjoying various stories about high school and now college. Current events came up as well.

"So Frank, are you and Callie going to have 2.2 kids and a white picket fence after college?" asked a buzzed Biff Hooper.

Frank smiled, "I don't think we are quite there Biff but maybe one day."

"How's Joe and Vanessa doing?" asked a similarly buzzed Phil.

"They're good. They had a date tonight thank goodness. Joe kept bugging me about coming here but he isn't old enough. I felt bad as it was but at least he has Vanessa to distract him," laughed Frank as he finished off his first drink.

"Yeah I am sure he is _plenty_ distracted!" commented Tony as the rest joined in his uproarious laughter.

"Maybe we should talk about sports or something more manly," offered Chet.

They all laughed again. The waitress came by with a round of small glasses filled with a clear liquid that had gold colored flecks in it. The boys stopped laughing as she came up to their table.

"These are from the bartender. They are on the house. Apparently, he is a big fan Mr. Hardy," winked the waitress as she placed the shots on the table and headed back to the kitchen.

"Nice! Free shots! Let's all do it at the same time," suggested Biff as he raised his own.

"You guys go ahead. I don't think I'm going to have mine," said Frank as he pushed his away.

"Frank, this is _for _you. Plus you said you would have two drinks and you only had one. You also took an hour to drink it so I doubt it's going to get you all crazy," taunted Tony as he pushed Frank's shot towards his reluctant friend.

"To Frank Hardy…detective, protector of Bayport, and an all around nice guy," toasted Chet as they all clinked their glasses together and drank their shots with one gulp. Being the designated driver, Chet made the toast but passed on drinking the harsh liquid.

Frank's companions watched his face pucker into a very disgusted expression after he finished his shot.

"That was awful," muttered Frank as he received looks of amusement from his peers.

"Frank you're a good sport," congratulated Phil. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going to go to the restroom. I will be right back," announced the dark haired birthday boy as he stood up and headed in the direction of the men's restroom. He didn't want his friends to know how that last shot made him feel dizzy and a little queasy. The last thing Frank wanted to be teased about was how he couldn't hold his alcohol or that he was a lightweight.

On the way, a dark haired girl with deep hazel eyes tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to acknowledge her.

"Hi," she smiled. Her skin was a soft peach color dotted with light freckles. Frank immediately thought she was pretty.

"Hi."

"Oh," giggled the girl. "I'm Raven." She held out her delicate hand but shook his firmly.

"Nice to meet you Raven. I'm Frank Hardy. I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked Frank slightly taken aback that such a gorgeous girl was talking to him.

"No, I don't think so. I saw you over there with your friends. I just had to meet you. Frank Hardy?"

"Yes, that's my name. Just Frank…plain and simple."

"Oh my gosh! I remember reading your name in the paper. You're a hero!"

"No, not really."

Raven looked at him in disbelief and admiration. "You saved that boy from the burning house!"

"Yes well I was just-"

"Doing your job?" she finished for him.

Frank smiled modestly in response.

"Well, Frank-I-am-not-a-hero-Hardy, here's my number in case you want to get a coffee or something sometime. You're handsome, humble, and seem like a great guy."

Before Frank could respond or tell her that he had a serious girlfriend, she placed a small note with her name and number on it into the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt. Then she walked away with only a smile on her face.

For a few seconds Frank just stood there dumbfounded. _What just happened, _he asked himself. He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and sighed. _This is usually Joe's area of expertise._ He shrugged to no one in particular and continued to the restroom.

While he was washing his hands in the sink, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath for only a moment. However, in that very same moment, someone reached around him and covered his mouth with a strong, damp cloth. Frank's knees buckled and his head was spinning. His eyes widened in shock at first but then rolled back as he surrendered to the sweet smell and the serenity of black nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not too many reviews on the last chapter but here's the next one anyways… Enjoy the humor because it's about to get real serious very soon.

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I have not and will never own the Hardy Boys. It's sad but true.

CHAPTER 4

"Frank?" Joe called out as he knocked a few times on his brother's door the next morning. "Frank?" A sly grin appeared on Joe's face. He decided to head down to the kitchen. _Looks like someone is a little hung over and I have just the thing to wake him up!_

Meanwhile, Frank was sprawled out on his bed still wearing the clothes he had on the night before. Groggily he was starting to wake up but had yet to open his eyes. He could already feel his head pounding. Just then, he was startled and fell out of bed! As he landed on the floor with a loud THUD he heard laughing coming from the hallway. The loud banging sound that had finally brought him out of his slumber was Joe Hardy with a metal pot and a large wooden spoon now standing at the doorway chuckling.

"Ugh," moaned Frank from the floor. Joe stopped his roars of laughter for a moment and went to help his older brother from the floor and back onto the bed. He sat next to him to start his interrogation.

"Had some fun last night, did you Frank?" inquired the blond haired boy with a mischievous grin.

"My head is killing me." Frank sat on the bed with his head in his hands as if he could somehow stop the throbbing by doing so.

"Well, that's what happens when you get drunk or so I've been told," said Joe as he pat his brother on the back. Frank groaned in response. "So what happened to my dear older brother who thought it was…what was the word? Oh yeah…_stupid_ to get drunk?" teased Joe.

"I didn't get drunk, Joe," mumbled Frank through his hands.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then I think you are hung over, bro. You don't sleep until noon ever and you act like you got hit by a truck," pointed out the younger Hardy.

"Ugh."

"Man, I can't believe I missed it!"

"Missed what?"

"Frank Hardy's first drunken night."

"Ha ha. And it will be my last."

"Right, they all say that," winked Joe as he got up from the bed and came back with a glass of water and an aspirin a few moments later.

"Thanks." Frank took the pill and drank the water in a few gulps. Then he ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "I still don't remember getting drunk though."

"I think that's kind of the point. It impairs your judgment, remember?"

"Yeah I guess. How did I even get home?"

"I don't know but you are very lucky Mom, Dad, and Aunt Gertrude are all out of town right now. Otherwise you would be getting an earful."

"Yeah," agreed Frank as he stood up slowly. "I guess I will hop in the shower and see if that helps."

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs for lunch," smiled Joe as he emphasized the word _lunch_. It was very rare Joe was up before Frank even if it was only by a half hour.

Frank waved Joe off and started taking off the clothes he wore the night before. As he took off his hooded sweatshirt he found a note that said Raven 17775551923. He looked at it confused for a moment and then placed it on his desk with a shrug. A few moments later Frank was walking to the shower in just a towel ready to wash away the apparently eventful night he couldn't remember.

Downstairs, Joe was busy making some sandwiches when the doorbell rang. Frowning, he placed his sandwich on a plate and went to answer the door. The Hardy's good friend Chet was on the other side.

"Hey Joe!"

"Hi Chet, what's up?" asked Joe as he let his friend in and led him to the kitchen.

"I'm just stopping by to see how Frank is."

Joe gave a hearty laugh. "Yeah, he is _really _hung over today. You should have seen him! I woke him up by banging a pot outside his door and he fell out of bed!"

Chet joined Joe in his amusement but then became serious. "Well, it was kind of strange what happened last night."

Joe arched an eyebrow as if to say oh?

"What do you mean Chet?" came Frank's voice from the hallway as he entered the kitchen. Frank had put on clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt but was still drying his hair with a towel.

"Well, um…we found you in the bathroom."

The Hardys looked at Chet and said simultaneously. "What?!"

Joe snickered to himself. "This keeps getting better! My brother, the Perfect One, was found drunk off his butt on the bathroom floor!"

Frank ignored Joe and continued to probe Chet for an explanation. "The bathroom floor? Chet, maybe you should tell me what happened because I can't seem to remember."

"Well, you got up after our free shot and went to the bathroom. On the way there you were stopped by a pretty girl-"

"Girl?" Joe raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"That must explain the phone number I had in my pocket," nodded Frank his understanding.

"Phone number?" asked a shocked Joe. "That's usually my area of expertise!"

_That's what I thought too, _thought Frank as he blushed and shrugged it off. "Ignore Joe over here, Chet. Keep going please."

"Well like I said you were stopped by the girl and talked to her for a minute or two. Then you went into the bathroom. When you didn't come out for awhile, we went into check on you. We found you in a stall passed out on the floor. We just figured that shot did you in. I know it was your first time and all but we were still surprised. But anyways we got you to my car and I took you home. Luckily I gave my shot to Biff and could drive. The guys and I helped you to your bed and we left. I promised everyone else I would stop by and see how you were feeling today."

"Hmm," said Frank as he sat at the kitchen table making his sandwich. Luckily his headache was starting to go away. A strange dizziness had overcame him when he was showering and he wanted to eat in hopes it would make him feel better.

"Thanks for taking care of the old man here, Chet," grinned Joe playfully as he slapped his heavy set friend on the back. "How much did you drink, Frank?" asked Joe in between bites of his sandwich.

"I'm not sure."

"Two," offered Chet who decided to join them for lunch and made one as well.

"Two? You passed out drunk from two drinks?" Joe's eyes widened in amazement; _my brother, the lightweight!_

"That doesn't seem right," responded Frank who was baffled at this news as well.

"I don't know what to tell you guys. That's just what I know." Chet shrugged and finished his sandwich quickly. As he got up from his spot at the kitchen table he asked, "I have to run but I will see you tonight?"

"What's tonight?" asked Joe as he shook the crumbs from his hands.

"All of us are going to play laser tag tonight," reminded Frank as he too finished his sandwich.

"Oh yeah I knew that," Joe lied.

"I will see you later." Chet waved as he let himself out the door. Frank and Joe both said bye as he left.

"So are you thinking what I'm thinking, bro?" asked Joe as cleaned up the kitchen area.

"That something isn't right about last night?" pondered Frank as he placed his dish in the sink.

"Yeah, you don't get drunk and definitely not after two drinks. I just don't see that happening."

"Well I hope I remember whatever it was before too long." Frank paused in thought then continued, "At least I'm feeling better now. I guess I can call Callie and meet up with her before tonight's laser tag. I've been promising her a good date for awhile now."

"Okay Loverboy," taunted Joe as he headed up to his room.

As Frank dialed Callie's phone number on his cell phone he thought to himself, _what the heck DID happen last night? _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing! Please note that if you do not have a log in, I won't be able to reply to you directly. That's okay as long as you know I will try to reply to you via the review page or during an author's note. I appreciate all your kind words! So please feel free to say them whether or not you are logged in to .

Mrs. Joe Hardy-At your command, I am updating! Right now.

This chapter has a little more romance than I am used to but Frank always gets the short end of the stick on this one. For some of you this may be a little more OOC but I just think of it as pulling back the curtain to see what happens behind the scenes. Plus, it's sweet and not overly done (I hope). Enjoy!

---

CHAPTER 5

As the afternoon's blue sky was turning into a brilliant evening dusk, Frank and Callie were lying on a blanket atop of a grassy hill near Bayport Park. Lying on his side, Frank had forgotten all about the previous night's mystery and was just memorizing the lines of Callie's face or the way her eyes sparkled when he smiled down at her.

"I'm liking this side of you, Frank," softly said Callie as she smiled back at him engrossed in the moment.

"It seems like we never get to have any time just the two of us," responded Frank as his deep chocolate eyes twinkled back at her. He began to softly take his fingers and glide over her arms, neck, and then cheeks. He stopped at her lips and leaned in for a long, passionate kiss that Callie returned.

"Yeah, I'm _really_ enjoying this side!" Callie giggled and raised her head a little in a request for another breath taking kiss.

A few moments passed and the two separated. Frank decided to lay back on the blanket and stare up into the slowly darkening sky. He admired the pinks, oranges, and reds that magically escorted the sun passed the horizon. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Callie as she rested one arm behind her head and admired the smell of the outdoors, the sounds of the park creatures, and the endless sky above her.

"Nothing really."

"Nothing? Frank Hardy not thinking about something?" teased Callie as she turned her face to observe his.

Frank half smiled because he knew he had a reputation for _always_ thinking and being the "logical" one. He sighed and said, "Joe and I are not normal and I don't think ever will be."

"Not normal? You're very normal, at least to me."

"Callie, normal people don't get kidnapped and chased by psychos or solve crimes, or hunt down bad guys when they are our age or at all." Frank faced Callie and noticed her puzzled expression.

"That might be your job Frank but it's not everything," offered Callie, ignoring the dangerous parts he mentioned.

"It is when it affects the rest of my life."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, it puts everyone I love and care about in danger. You've already had more than you should have. And it was all because of me."

"Frank Hardy, if you think you can break up with me over something like this I will not let you!" Callie arose and sat up on the blanket. Clearly she was upset and even a little angry. Where had this train of thought come from?

Frank got up too and sat criss-crossed. "I'm not saying that Callie."

"Yeah, you're just implying it," retorted the ash-blond girl as she crossed her arms in protest.

"I love you, Callie. I just…" Frank looked intently at the crimson blanket begging it to give him the right words.

"Just what?" prodded Callie.

"I don't want to lose you," answered Frank.

Callie took his hands into hers and smiled. "You won't." After pausing she added, "That is unless you keep saying stupid things like this!" She laughed and he smiled a little relieved. "Look, Frank, I have known you for so long now and I know what your job is like and how it could affect you or me. I am willing to take the risk because I love you… for all of you."

Frank's response was to take her into his arms and kiss her again longingly. Then he whispered, "Thank you." He let out a sigh of relief as he gazed into her eyes and tucked his worries away for the time being.

"Now let's go beat the pants off your brother at laser tag!" Callie helped Frank to his feet and they packed up their supplies and headed to her car.

Ten minutes later, they were at the laser tag venue that was new to the Bayport mall. Frank and Callie met up with Joe, Vanessa, Chet, Phil, Tony, and Biff. Immediately they split into two teams. The red team was Joe, Vanessa, Chet, and Phil. The blue team consisted of Frank, Callie, Tony, and Biff.

"Get ready to eat laser, Frank," taunted Joe as he pretended to shoot his brother with his laser gun before it was activated.

"We'll just see about that bro," glared Frank in jest.

Vanessa and Callie rolled their eyes. Then Callie said mockingly, "Yeah, Van, you are going down!"

"No Callie, you are going to go down…harder!" mocked Vanessa in return. 

The boys looked at them quizzically. "You girls do not know how to trash talk," informed Joe as he gave his girlfriend a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

For a few minutes, the eight friends watched a short video about the dangers and rules of laser tag before they were allowed to play. Each person wore a vest with large circular targets on them. The teams would have to fend off the other players from scoring points by hitting them individually or their corresponding colored towers. When the video finished, the lights on their laser guns came on to signify that they were activated.

"Finally," exclaimed Biff as they were all led into the dark, arena that was covered in neon colors so it would be visible in the black light.

The two teams split up and started shooting each other with their lasers. When someone was hit it would make a beeping sound followed by the person either grunting in frustration or laughing at being caught.

They played a few games and even switched teammates. Soon they were exhausted and headed back into the lobby area. It too was decorated in neon and under black light.

Joe pointed to a TV monitor that showed their individual scores. Everyone's eyes gazed upon the numbers.

"YES!" Joe exclaimed and did a fist pump in the air. He had the highest score.

Frank patted him on the back in a mock congratulatory manner. "No one is as aggressive as you bro when it comes to laser tag!"

"Well Tony's white shirt helped a lot."

"Yeah that is probably why I had the lowest score. Everyone could see me glowing under the black light," stated Tony. "Even the girls beat me!"

Vanessa and Callie gave him a dirty look. "What are you trying to say Tony?" scoffed Vanessa in an angry tone.

"Um…"

Callie and Vanessa giggled, clearly expressing to Tony that they were only kidding.

Biff and Phil were in the middle but Frank was in second place. "Next time Joe, I'm going to get you," said Frank playfully.

"Right, bro. You keep telling yourself that."

"I think we should get this gear put back up and then grab a pizza. All that running around made me hungry," suggested Chet as he rubbed his grumbling belly.

"Yeah good idea," agreed Tony as he put away his vest and laser gun on a large rack. The rest of the friends followed in suit.

When Joe took off his he "accidently" dropped it right in front of Frank. "Hey, bro, do you mind getting my," he paused, "the winner's vest from down there?"

"Joe you are hopeless," said Frank as he bent down to grab Joe's vest after putting away his own. As he did so, the back of his shirt moved a little exposing part of his lower back. Joe happened to look down in time to see numbers appear under the black light on his skin. The numbers seem to glow a bluish color right above Frank's waistline.

_What the heck is that, _asked Joe to himself. He decided to wait to talk to Frank about it until they were home and alone. It was best not to ruin the night or worry his friends.

The friends continued to chat about the fun of attacking each other on the laser tag field as they headed to Tony's pizzeria for some dinner.

The pizza was good as usual and the Bayporters enjoyed telling stories and memories of high school in their familiar hangout. Before long it was time for them to part.

"Van and I are going to take the long way home," winked Joe as Vanessa's face turned red. She playfully hit him on the arm.

Callie motioned for Frank to bend down and then she whispered something in his ear. His face turned a shade of light pink and he said, "Looks like Callie and I will be…um…talking for awhile as well."

Chet shook his head. "You guys are too much."

"And not obvious at all," said Phil sarcastically.

"Have a good night everyone," added Biff. "Let's leave these lovebirds alone." Tony, Phil, Chet, and Biff sauntered towards the parking lot laughing.

Frank, Callie, Vanessa, and Joe all bid each other a good night. Joe pulled Frank aside quickly and whispered that he needed to talk to him when they got home. Frank agreed and the two couples went their separate ways.

Less than ten minutes later, Callie pulled up her car to a similar hill they had been on earlier. This hill was much more secluded. She kept the windows rolled down as she stopped the car and unbuckled her seatbelt. Frank did the same as she leaned in for a kiss. Frank's hand touched the side of her face as they lost themselves in a romantic kiss for several minutes.

Coming up for air, Callie suggested they moved to the backseat since the console was in the middle. In a flash they were in the back of her four door sedan heavily kissing oblivious to the world around them. The couple was so caught up in the moment and each other that they didn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching the car or the click of a gun getting ready to fire.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Happy Monday! Here's a new chapter! Please continue to review as you read. It always makes my day! A HUGE thank you to everyone who is reading and an even BIGGER one for those who are also reviewing! It means a lot!

***

CHAPTER 6

"Did you hear that?" whispered Callie as she unwillingly pulled herself away from her handsome boyfriend.

"Hear what?" asked a flushed faced Frank Hardy. Before Callie could answer him, Frank felt cold metal against the back of his neck. He saw an arm shoot through Callie's window as well. A gun was pointed at her head. It grazed her long hair.

"Don't move," came a low voice from outside the car. The man shielded his face with the car so he could not be identified.

A tear or two ran down Callie's pink cheeks as she tried to read what Frank was telling her with his eyes. _Don't do anything. It will be okay._

"If you want our money, we can give it to you. No harm, no foul," offered Frank as he felt the metal of the gun muzzle press harder against his warm skin.

Without a warning or a response, a strong arm pulled the young woman towards her window and placed a damp cloth over her mouth and nose. Frank looked on with wide eyes remembering what happened in the bathroom the night before. _I was washing my hands when someone reached up from behind me and chloroformed me!_ That's all that he could recall because he was soon succumbing to his own sweet smelling damp cloth.

The last thing he heard was the same deep voice saying, "We only need you Mr. Hardy."

Frank and Callie slumped unconscious in the backseat of the sedan. Quickly, the two men pulled out the dark haired boy and left the girl alone in the car.

"Tie him up," ordered the red haired man whose biceps threatened to rip the seams of his short sleeve shirt.

"Why? He's out cold. We slipped him enough chloroform to keep him out for awhile," responded the shorter balding man.

"Just do it Fred. Remember our instructions; don't underestimate him and take no chances."

Fred nodded and bound Frank's arms with what looked like a large zip tie and then flung him harshly into the back of their van. He hopped into the passenger seat. The van lurched forward and sped off towards its destination.

The early morning sun's rays beckoned the girl to wake up. Slowly Callie began to open her eyes. She groaned as her eyes squinted away the bright light in front of her. She sat up and rubbed her throbbing head. _What a killer headache!_ She glanced around and at first did not register what was going on.

"FRANK!" yelled Callie as she bolted upright and remembered the night before. They were making out when suddenly someone subdued her and took Frank. Callie carefully got out of the backseat and got behind the wheel. She buckled her seatbelt and knew exactly where she was going to go.

At the Hardy's house, Joe was dreaming peacefully in his warm cozy bed. The doorbell rang and rang and rang but he was enjoying the visions in his head too much. He wasn't about to leave them just to answer the constant ringing. He flipped over onto his back and smiled in his sleep at the sight of Vanessa in a hot pink bikini lying next to him on a secluded beach. The waves of the ocean were tickling their toes. He could feel the cool breeze on his face and the water refreshing their hot suntanned skin. Suddenly he realized he really _could_ feel the water! Someone was pouring it on him!

"Hey! Stop that," yelled Joe as he sat up in bed blindly trying to push away whoever was invading his sweet dreams.

"Joe, WAKE UP," shouted Callie as she put down the glass of water on his nightstand. She sat down next to him while he rubbed his eyes.

"Callie?" asked a still groggy Joe. He then realized he wasn't wearing any pants and his bare chest was already showing above his blankets. Subtly he moved the blanket onto himself more as he sat up.

"Joe…" started Callie but she broke down in tears. She put her trembling hands to her face and sobbed into them.

"What happened? Where's Frank?" instinctively asked the blond haired boy. His forehead creased in concern as he waited for Callie to answer him. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and allowed her to let the tears flow.

"Frank," sniffled Callie. "He was taken."

"What?!"

"We were on the hill…um…talking…"

Joe smiled at her embarrassment. They both knew that Frank and Callie were not _just _talking. Callie didn't notice though and kept recalling what happened.

"…when someone pulled a gun on us and then chloroformed me. I'm assuming that they did it to Frank too. I woke up this morning and he wasn't there." She paused raising her head and looking into Joe's baby blues. "He's gone, Joe."

"Hmm," thought Joe out loud. _Who would want to kidnap Frank?_ "I wonder who would want to kidnap Frank. We're not on a case right now and the one before was wrapped up pretty well. At least you are okay, Callie."

She nodded slightly that she was indeed okay. "I doubt it was random, Joe."

"Yeah I know. Let's get to the police station and talk to Con."

"Okay. I'll go make us a quick breakfast. I could use an aspirin too; my head is killing me!"

"Yeah being chloroformed can do that to you. Wait!" Joe snapped his fingers. "I wonder if that is what happened to Frank at the Bayport Pub!"

"Could have I guess. Come on, Joe! We need to find Frank!" Callie sprung up from her seat on Joe's bed and looked back waiting for him to join her. He smiled slightly embarrassed. "What are you waiting for Joe?"

"Um…I need to put some clothes on." His face turned red. Callie's teary eyes widened and she hurriedly left Joe's room, closing the door behind her.

Downstairs, Callie took an aspirin with glass of water after freshening up in the hall bathroom. She looked exhausted, her hair was messy, and her eyes were red from crying. Joe came down after a few minutes in jeans and a t-shirt. His blond hair looked brushed and he smiled sheepishly as he sat at the kitchen table.

"For the record, I wasn't totally-"

"Joe, say no more. Please." Callie put her hand out to stop him from continuing his confession. Joe sighed in relief.

Moving on from the awkward moment, Joe said, "Why don't you take me back to where it all happened and then we will go see Con? We can eat when we get back."

"That sounds good." She grabbed her purse from the kitchen island. "I'm really worried about Frank."

"Me too." The younger Hardy vacated his seat and followed Callie out the front door towards her car. Immediately he inspected it for any clues but found none. Then he got in the driver seat and headed towards the hill as Callie navigated.

When they arrived at the hill, no one was present and an uneasy peacefulness was in the air as both Frank's brother and girlfriend looked everywhere for any sort of clue about his abductors or whereabouts.

Somewhere miles away Frank's still unconscious body was bouncing in the back of a large van to an unknown location. He was still bound and at the mercy of two large men.

"Looks like our part is done. Let's dump him and get out of here," stated the red haired man as he pulled the van to a stop.

"What are they going to do to him, Brent?" asked Fred as they got out of the vehicle and moved towards the back of the van.

"I don't know and I don't care. Our mission was to take him here and dump him. Let the next crew deal with that," answered Brent as he unlatched the van's back door. The two men carried Frank and tossed him into a dark room.

"Alright, let's go." Brent and Fred shut the door to Frank's new prison and their van before speeding off.

Hours later, Frank started to regain consciousness. His eyes slowly opened but the darkness around him made him second guess whether or not he was actually awake. He tried to move his arms but they were bound behind him. His head was throbbing from the large dose of chloroform he was subjected to. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a garage door opening and rolled to his right side. To his dismay, the metal door creaked open slowly revealing two large men dressed in black. Their muscular frames blocked out a good portion of the day's sunlight from shining in. _I'm in_ _a storage unit _realized Frank.

"Well good afternoon Mr. Hardy," smiled the taller man with a buzz cut. He inched closer to Frank.

"What do you want from me?" croaked Frank, his voice being hoarse.

"We're here to collect you," replied the other man. Frank started to open his mouth in protest but was quickly silenced by a gun directed at his face and a harsh kick to the stomach causing him to groan in pain. "Don't even think about it."

_This is so not _good, the older Hardy thought to himself. Frank could see a tattoo of a snake around a skull on the man's arm as he was being pulled to his feet. Unsteadily and reluctantly he allowed himself to be placed in the trunk of a silver sedan where his feet were bound and he was gagged.

_What now, _contemplated the dark haired boy. The musty smell of the trunk made his nose crinkle and he felt something poke him in the back. With no room to move he just lied there trapped, hoping his girlfriend was okay and his brother was in pursuit.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: After a long crazy day…a reread of your reviews was just what the doctor ordered. They always make me smile and I really appreciate them.

Thanks even to my non-reviewing readers. I appreciate you too!

For all of you who are beginning to worry about Frank…you can officially start now…

Enjoy!

***

Chapter 7

Lying in a trunk was not Frank Hardy's idea of fun. It was dark, smelled bad, and it bounced him around every time they hit a bump in the road. Giving the solitude he had at the moment, he began to think of anyone who would do this to him. _They are here to collect me-whatever that means, _thought Frank as his head hit the roof of the trunk with a thud. His concern turned to why he was taken and what was going to happen to him. This was not his first time in a predicament but usually he had his brother there to help him get out of it. While he thought about Joe, his mind reeled with what was going to happen next.

Back on the hill, a very concerned young lady and young man were feverishly looking around the spot Callie thought they had been the night before. They stopped for a moment and glanced in each other's direction.

"This isn't looking good, is it?" asked Callie as she bit her lower lip.

"No it's not. Maybe we should look where the kidnappers could have been. Maybe there is something there. I doubt they parked too far away," suggested Joe as he started walking away from their location in search of the surrounding area. Callie followed quietly behind and then went the opposite way to cover more ground. _We make a good team,_ thought Joe as his sapphire eyes made their rounds.

"Joe! I think I found something!" Callie called excitedly to Joe. Joe ran towards her and looked at the object on the ground.

"It's a matchbook," stated Joe matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know that Joe. It's from the Bayport Pub though."

"That could be anyone's."

"Well, maybe it would be a good thing to go back there and see if they remember anything from the other night. A clue about what happened then could help us now," offered Callie as she smoothed her hair with a few fingers. The wind had picked up since they had started their search.

"Yeah. Good idea. Say, when did you get so good at this detective stuff?" half-teased Joe with a grin.

"You pick up one or two things when you date a Hardy," smiled Callie as she started to walk back to her car. She saw Joe's smile in return and stopped. "Did we become friends?" she asked playfully.

Joe pretended to think about it. "Yeah, I guess so. I wonder when that happened!"

Callie punched him lightly on the arm. He pretended that it hurt. They both laughed as they got into her little sedan. "Well, I'm glad," said Callie more serious as she put on her seatbelt.

"Me too," replied Joe as he started the car and made way for the police station. "Let's head over to the PD first and fill in Con. We could use the help."

While Callie and Joe went to talk to Con Riley at the Bayport Police Department, Frank was finally arriving at his destination.

_Here we go,_ thought Frank as he felt the car come to a stop. He heard the sound of two doors opening and closing. Footsteps towards the trunk confirmed that this was when he was getting out.

"Okay Hardy. We're going to open the trunk now. Don't try anything," announced a low, menacing voice from outside the steel prison.

The trunk was lifted and Frank peered up at the huge thugs that awaited him. He was bound and gagged and didn't see how he could "try anything" but grunted as he was picked up and slung over tattoo man's shoulder.

"Boss says to put him up in the old office," said the buzz cut man.

"Drake, are you sure we're not supposed to do nothing else to 'im?" asked the tattooed man.

"Shut up Dex and just lug him over there. We'll get our orders later," ordered Drake.

Dex adjusted Frank's body on his shoulders and did as he was told. Frank could only see the heels of the big man's shoes as he was ushered in a small, dark room. Sure it could have been an office before but it didn't look like it now. It had a chair, a cot, and one little hanging lightbulb on the ceiling. Frank observed all of this as he was dumped into the old wooden chair and firmly fastened to it. Each limb was securely attached to the corresponding arm or leg of the chair. He couldn't move.

"This kid isn't so bad, Drake," remarked Dex as he took off Frank's gag. "He didn't even try to escape."

"If he knows what is good for him, he will never try to escape. The orders were not to underestimate him," replied Drake as he ran a dirty hand across his short buzzed hair.

_I know why I didn't try anything, _thought Frank. _I didn't want to be killed on the spot!_ Frank's keen eye of observation had noted the huge guns both men carried and calculated his chances of escaping to be slim to none.

_Joe is coming for me. I just have to hang in there and wait. Piece of cake._ This last thought was not totally a confident one. He knew it wouldn't be so easy. It was clear to him that there had been a lot of arrangements made to secure him. This did not settle well with him at all. In fact, it made him nervous.

Suddenly the door opened and the thugs turned to see who was entering.

"Hi Boss," said Drake cheerfully greeting the average sized man.

"Mr. Hardy. We meet again," snarled the man as he approached Frank in the chair.

Frank looked puzzled as he tried to remember who this man was. It was not someone he had met recently. A flashback from almost 3 years ago hit him and his eyes widened. He remembered who this man was and it was definitely NOT a good thing!

***

Callie and Joe were sitting in Lt. Con Riley's office filling him in on everything that had happened so far.

"Well, unfortunately, I am not surprised. You and your brother, Joe, seem to get in these predicaments rather frequently." Con teasingly smiled at the blond boy to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

"Con, it's not funny. Frank is who knows where and we have no idea who took him-or why," exclaimed Joe as he sat agitated in his seat.

"I know, I'm sorry. Callie you last saw him in the park last night, correct?" asked Con for clarification.

"Yes, sir."

"It's already early afternoon," Con sighed before continuing, "he could be anywhere."

"I know! That is why we are HERE, Con! We need help!" Joe was getting more and more frustrated.

"Joe, calm down. We need to think about this rationally. Is there anything else you can think of or that you may have missed? Something that might help us locate Frank?" asked the police officer and friend.

Joe sat back in his chair and tried to think back the last few days. He snapped his fingers and sprang up in his seat. "YES! At laser tag last night, I saw some weird numbers on Frank's back under the blacklight. I was going to talk to him about it but obviously I didn't get the chance. I totally forgot about it until now!"

Callie looked at him confused. "That sounds strange."

"Yeah. It could be a lot of things. Unfortunately, I don't see how it's going to help us find him or anything. We will have to start at the pub and see what happens from there. Maybe the kidnappers will contact you to make a ransom or something soon. Have you contacted your father?" Con wrote some notes down on a piece of paper while he talked.

"No, he's out of the country as far as I know. He's unreachable at the moment. He might check in or something but it's doubtful. My mom and aunt are away as well visiting some family."

"Okay well then it's just us for now. He gave me an emergency number awhile back. If we can't find Frank soon, we will give him a call." Con stood up and motioned towards the door. "Meet me in the lobby in a few minutes. We will go to the pub together."

Joe nodded and followed Callie out the door and into the lobby.

"Do you think we'll find him soon, Joe?" asked the girl whose eyes were still a little red from earlier.

"I hope so," replied Joe as he touched her shoulder comfortingly.

"Let's go," ordered the Lieutenant as he came out of his office a moment later.

The trio hurried out of the police headquarters with purposeful steps knowing that the next few hours were critical. Anything they found could help them find Frank. They were counting on it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Happy Monday once again my readers! I want to give a shout out to everyone who has this story on alert. THANK YOU BUNCHES!

Also, as always, thank you a MILLION times for reading…and even more if you review as well. It's going to get a little bumpy so buckle up! Okay that was lame but it's Monday…so whatever.

Cheryl—You asked about the bad guy that Frank is worried about. You will find out very shortly in this chapter. He was the main antagonist from _Hunt for Revenge._ I give you the nutshell version of what happened in case you haven't read that one. No worries! He's back and you will despise him even more with or without knowing what he did previously!

With that, here you go….

***

CHAPTER 8

"Lars Jensen?" asked Frank as he stared at the man who once imprisoned him and made his family think he was dead.

"Why yes, Frank. It is me. Nice to see you again," smirked Lars and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want from me this time?"

"Well last time I was acting on behalf of the Assassins."

"I remember."

"This time, Franklin, it's personal," growled the Assassin. Lars backhanded Frank in the face.

Frank moved the side of his face allowing his cheek to regain feeling. "First of all, my name is not Franklin. I don't know why everyone thinks that. It's just Frank. F-r-a-n-k." He smiled defiantly at Lars who sneered back.

"Oh now you sound like your brother, a wise cracking hot head."

Frank glared at him. "I guess you just bring that side out of me."

"Frank you might want to stop this game right now. I have plans for you, don't get me wrong. If you keep this up though, I am going to be forced to start early. No one wants that."

"Whatever. Just get to your point. What do you want from me," repeated Frank angrily. Memories of Lars' aftermath flooded his mind fueling his rage towards the man.

"I want you to suffer; long and hard. That day you, your brother, and your father escaped from the sinking car humiliated me. Your very existence now mocks me and reminds me of my failure. So now it's time to finish what I started all those years ago."

Frank gulped putting away his tough guy attitude. Something in the Assassin's eyes warned him to shut up.

Lars continued, "I've been reading up on you Frank. Through various contacts I've been able to monitor your activities as well as read some of your very interesting case files. I have learned a lot more about you and your family. I know your hobbies and your skills. You may have noticed that I have taken extra precautions to secure you. I did my homework and knowing your martial arts and other fighting abilities as well as your skills in computers, electronics, and even bomb deactivation, I realized you were a very resourceful adversary. So naturally I took my time and devised ways to minimalize your ability to use said skills."

Frank tried to keep an even facial expression the whole time Lars was rambling on about how much he knew about him. However, near the end his eyes could have given him away to anyone who would notice. They widened in shock and horror at the realization that he was in fact trapped. He was trapped in the hands of a trained Assassin who wanted nothing more than to see a dead Hardy. Frank regained his composure and resisted the urge to look horrified. He didn't move or attempt to respond.

"Now you're so quiet," smiled Lars smugly. "Well, don't worry you won't be alone forever. I've always known your greatest weakness Frank."

Frank didn't like where this was going.

"Your brother, Joe, will always be your soft spot. Forget the girlfriend, Callie, or your friends or even your parents. No, your kryptonite is your lovable younger brother." Lars face lit up with anticipation. He was loving the torment like a snake who likes to play with his food before he engulfs it in one bite. "Don't worry. You will be reunited soon."

"Please," stammered Frank.

"Please what?" asked Lars as he started walking towards the door.

"Please don't hurt him," pleaded Frank. Frank knew he couldn't deny that his brother was his weakness. "You have me and I'll do whatever you want. Just please don't hurt him."

"Oh Frank you _will_ do whatever I want, but Joey is going to join you. You two are partners right?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned his attention to Drake and Dex. "Give him some color boys. We need to send his darling little brother a message."

Drake and Dex nodded in response to their orders as Lars sneered and slithered out the door.

Frank took a deep breath knowing what was about to happen and feeling completely helpless. This was certainly not a feeling he was used to but as the fists and heavy boots came in contact with various parts of his body, he realized that this time he was beat; already.

Miles and miles away in Bayport, Callie, Con, and Joe were talking to the bartender at the Bayport Pub. It was still early in the afternoon and not many patrons were there. Joe and Callie were allowed in with Con as an escort.

"Sir, did you see anything two nights ago when Frank Hardy was in here with this friends?" asked Con as he sat on a stool in front of the middle aged bartender.

"Not really. I gave them a round of shots because I'm a fan," he smiled at Joe and continued, "then later I saw him talking to a girl before heading to the bathroom."

"Girl?" asked Callie, confused and clearly getting a little jealous.

"Yeah she was real pretty with dark hair. They talked for a minute or so. Wait, are you his girlfriend?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes," replied Callie through gritted teeth. _The nerve of that girl to hit on my man, _she thought. She eased when she saw Joe smiling at her.

"Did you see anyone go in after Frank to the bathroom?" asked Joe redirecting the conversation back to his missing brother.

"No."

"Hmm, well I think that's about it for now. If you think of anything else, please give me a call." Con handed him a card with his number on it and got up from his seat. Joe and Callie did the same.

As they started walking away the bartender shouted, "Wait!" The trio turned around and the bartender continued, "I think I remember seeing two big guys go in around the same time. They came out but I didn't see Frank come out until his friends went in there to get him. It was busy that night so it's hard to remember everything."

"No that's very helpful"-he read his nametag-"Tim. Thanks," smiled Joe at hearing some kind of clue. "Let's check out the bathroom before we head out."

Con and Callie agreed so they headed to the men's bathroom. When they arrived there shortly after, Callie pushed the door to go in but Joe calmly stopped the door from opening.

"What? Just because I am a girl I can't go in there?" questioned Callie with her other hand on her hip.

"No but I just heard someone flush. So if you want to be embarrassed then go ahead", Joe winked his cool blue eyes at her.

"Oh," blushed Callie as she moved away from the door. At the same time a man came through the door. Con shook his head and went in followed by Joe. Callie decided to stay outside to deter anyone from going in and interrupting.

Inside the bathroom, Joe and Con looked around for any clues or signs of struggle. They still didn't know the events of what happened the night Frank had been there.

Examining the sink area, Joe called out to Con, "Did you find anything?"

"Not yet, Joe. Nothing out of the ordinary anyways," replied Con from one of the few stalls that he was investigating.

"Okay," uttered Joe with a sigh. His search of the sink, floor, mirrors, and nearby areas did not turn up anything. How was he supposed to find his brother? _Maybe Frank needs to be hooked up to a GPS just for times like these,_ thought Joe. A small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth at the thought of Frank being implanted with a GPS tracking chip. _It would save a lot of time_, he thought.

Con came out of the last stall shaking his head. "Sorry kiddo. Nothing here. Let's get Callie and head out," suggested Con.

Joe nodded in agreement and headed out the door.

"Find anything?" asked the hopeful blonde haired girl.

"No," informed Joe, sullenly.

"You checked everything thoroughly?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Okay. Nothing was in the garbage cans either?" asked Callie.

"They were changed from that night. Anything that would have been in there is gone. It's okay. We've solved cases on less clues. We'll find him," reassured Joe as he gave his friend a hug.

"No doubt we will find him," added Con as they all headed out to the parking lot, defeated for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm a day late, sorry!!

Shoutout to everyone who has this story or me listed as a favorite! THANK YOU!

Kudos to all my readers and reviewers! You make my day! Thanks! Just don't come after me once you see all of the horribleness Frank is going to go through… *runs and hides*

For those of you who think Joe in danger stories are overdone…I am going to assure you now that Frank still gets the brunt of the torment. This is a Hardy BoyS story though…so Joe is a necessary component. Plus, Lars has to do something to get Frank to fess up about the code!

Enjoy…

Chapter 9

By the time Drake and Dex were done pummeling Frank, his face had a few extra colors to it, his right eye was forming a nice shiny black eye, and his whole body felt sore. New and dried blood stained his clothes and skin.

"Okay Drake, I think we're done," said Dex as he backed up to admire their handiwork.

"Not quite," added Drake as he took his large fist and embedded it several times in Frank's torso. Frank grunted in pain and winced as he breathed. His ribs were at the very least bruised.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Frank as he received another hit to face; this one causing his lip to split and bleed.

"For fun," answered Drake with an evil grin that ran a chill through Frank's spine.

"Drake, we can't go against orders. The boss still needs him remember?" reminded Dex. He was obviously the less malicious of the two.

Drake pulled back his canon sized arm to deliver another blow but stopped himself. Dex was right. The boss would be quite angry with him if he took it too far when Frank had to live through so much more.

"Fine. Go get the camera," instructed Drake as he tilted Frank's chin left and right looking for the perfect angle.

Dex came back with a Polariod camera that took snapshots and printed them out on the spot. No one hour photo needed and no copy to linger around.

Drake forced Frank to look to the left. Dex took a picture. Drake harshly moved Frank's face to the right. The click sound indicated another picture. Next Drake delivered a knockout punch to an unexpecting Frank who fell unconscious. Another click.

The Hardy home was quiet. Joe, however, was restless in his room attempting to get some sleep. After dropping off Callie at her house and leaving Con, he called every friend that was at the bar that night. No one remembered anything out of the ordinary except Frank being passed out on the floor.

So now he was awake wondering where his brother was, if he was still alive, and why he hadn't heard from the kidnapper yet. In the past a ransom wasn't usually made that he knew of. _Usually I was with him though,_ thought Joe. He rolled onto his stomach and snuck his right arm under his pillow. He forced himself to close his eyes but no sleep came. Glancing at the clock he realized it was already 2:30AM. Joe sat up on the edge of his bed and turned on his light. He decided to take a quick shower to clear his mind and maybe ease him into getting some sleep.

He walked slowly to the shower, undressed, and turned the faucet. As he stood beneath the warm water he thought about Frank. His mind took him back years to when they would race to the ice cream truck, or see who could swing higher on the playground swings. Joe absentmindly rubbed shampoo into his now wet blond locks as he thought about their first case and then winning baseball games together. He turned with his back to the cascading droplets and started to use the soap on the rest of his body. The younger Hardy's mind recalled the many times his brother promised to be there for him or to help him. He remembered how supportive he was after Iola passed away and then his mind turned on him. Joe remembered Frank's "death" and the pain it had caused everyone. He had vowed to never let anything like that happen ever again. Frank would be found again and he would be fine. Just like all of the times this had happened to one of them in the past. Right?

_I wish Dad were here_, thought Joe as he got out of the shower and was drying himself with a large towel. He put it around his waist and headed back to bed. Time crept on by as he rested on his bed with one arm tucked behind his damp hair. Slowly his eyes closed and he was lured into a deep sleep.

Morning came quickly for Joe as he awoke to the sound of the phone ringing and ringing. Sleepily, he reached over to the phone on his nightstand in order to answer it but it had stopped. The twenty year old shrugged and sat up in bed. He looked down and noticed that he had fallen asleep wearing only his towel and now it was well, not covering him enough. He laughed at himself and went to get clothes from his dresser.

_I need to think of the next step. A run usually helps with that, _thought Joe as he chose clean underwear, running shorts and socks from his dresser. A few minutes later he was bounding out the door and down the steps. Passing by the living room clock he noticed it was still early.

When Frank woke up the next morning his head felt like it could explode at any minute. _Was it really necessary_ _to completely kick the crap out of me_, thought Frank as he tried to open his right eye with little success. He moaned from the pain moving in his confinement caused him. Chocolate eyes (well one and a half) peered at the door as the sound of it opening flooded his ears.

"Good morning Frank," said a cheerful Lars Jensen as he sauntered into the room. "Wow, Drake and Dex did a number on you!" He clapped happily which made Frank angry.

"Why? I didn't try to escape," weakly remarked Frank as he tried to shift into a different position. It was no use.

"Well for one Frank, I am paying you back remember? And two, it will aid in the message we are sending to your brother. Today, in fact. Shortly thereafter he will be banging down our door to get you. Then you will be reunited"-he paused-"for a short time."

"Why not just go pick him up like you got me?" asked Frank already regretting the words as he spoke them.

"That's no fun, Frank! I want him to see those pictures of you and come here storming down the place in search of you. It will make it that much more entertaining for us. You do remember how much I love games, don't you?" grinned Lars as he leaned up against a nearby wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Yes, unfortunately I do."

"Well, then you can understand why I would do this. I was hoping to include your father in my plans but he seems to be unreachable at the moment. Pity. He will learn news of your deaths too late to do anything about it," bragged the terrorist.

"Why me though? You could have taken Joe first too." Frank cringed when he spoke because it hurt to move his mouth and face too much. He also didn't like suggesting that he should have taken Joe because he would never want that. However, he was desperate for information.

"You have something else I want. The code."

"What code?" Frank asked while involuntarily raising an eyebrow and wincing from doing so.

"You know what code I mean."

"No I really don't."

"Well, that's a shame really. I guess now we will have to pry it out of you won't we?" Lars left the room abruptly.

Drake and Dex came through the doors and grinned while cracking their knuckles.

"Looks like Round Two starts now," snickered Drake. He advanced on Frank and Frank braced himself for what was about to happen.

Joe ran for a few miles and then headed back to Elm and High. He needed to get back to work on the case. While running he came up with a plan. As he approached his house, he headed for the mailbox and grabbed the day's mail. Joe jogged into the house and heard the phone ringing. This time he picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello," said Joe as he placed the mail on the kitchen island.

"Hi, Joe, it's Callie. Any news on Frank?" asked the sleepy blond.

"No, sorry. Of course I would let you know if anything turns up."

"Thanks Joe. I'm just worried, ya know?"

"Oh I know, Cal. I know," he paused thinking for a moment, "Why don't you come over in a little while and we can brainstorm?"

"Sure. See you in 30?"

"Sounds good," replied Joe and he hung up the phone. He felt sweaty and hot from his run so he decided to hop in the shower.

Joe rushed up the stairs and to the bathroom ignoring Frank's room on the way and jumped in after quickly removing his running shorts, etc. The water felt good but he made it quick. Callie was coming over soon and he needed to be dressed this time. Upon leaving the shower, he dried his hair with a towel and then wrapped it around his waist. By sheer habit, the young man walked to the doorway to his brother's room. Joe peered in and sighed finding the stillness in the room frustrating and sad.

_I will find you Frank! I promise_, thought Joe as he headed back to his room and dressed.

He walked back downstairs shortly thereafter ready to make a sandwich and wait for Callie to arrive. He reached the kitchen and noticed a piece of mail lying on the floor. He bended down to pick it up and realized it is not marked with an address. It just said "Joe Hardy" on it. Part of him knew he should probably contact Con before reading it and not touch it anymore in case they can lift a fingerprint. The part that won, however, was the impulsive part that needed to see what was inside.

_Please let this be about Frank, _thought Joe as he opened it up slowly. Immediately he wanted to retract his words. His heart stopped momentarily as he looked at the three pictures in his hands and the note that confirmed it all.

"One down, one to go." Joe read it out loud to himself and then stared at the pictures of a bruised and bloody young man sitting in a chair. He hoped with all of this heart that this was not his big brother, but as a tear fell onto the horrifying note, he couldn't deny that it was in fact Frank.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Good news, Bad news!

The bad news is that you had to wait almost 2 weeks or over 2 weeks for a new chapter. So very sorry! I have been busy. I apologize.

The good news is that the whole story will be finished this weekend and will be posting again on Mondays or at least weekly until it's done. So yay!

Thank you again for reviewing, reading, adding me to alert, and adding me to your favorites, etc. You motivate me to keep going and not give up! That means a lot to me and makes me smile!

Enjoy!

…

Chapter 10

Joe continued to stare at the paper until he heard a knock on the door. His intense gaze was broken momentarily and he went to the door to open it. A blond girl wearing jeans and a purple sweater greeted him.

Instantly knowing something was wrong, Callie asked, "What is wrong, Joe?"

Joe couldn't find the words as he contemplated whether or not he should show Callie the pictures. It was too late; Callie was already taking them from him before he could protest.

Callie gasped as she looked at each picture. Her hand flew to cover her mouth in horror. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she looked at Joe. "Frank?" is all she managed to say.

"Yeah. There's a note too. Apparently, whoever has Frank wants me too."

"We have to go to Con right away!" exclaimed the terrified girl. "Frank is in some serious trouble!"

"If he's not-"

"Don't even say it, Joe. If they want you then they are going to keep him alive." Callie looked again at the pictures. "Right?"

"Yeah, probably." Joe ran a shaking hand through his golden locks. "I think it's time I tried to get a hold of Dad."

"Good idea. I will give Con a call and you can call your dad from his office," stated Callie as she was beginning to regain her composure. Now, more than ever, she was determined to keep her cool and help Frank.

"Okay. I will be back in a few minutes," informed the youngest Hardy as he went in the direction of his famous father's office.

Meanwhile, Frank was coming in and out of consciousness. He was getting really tired of being strapped to a chair and getting beat up. Drake and Dex, however, enjoyed every minute of it.

"Boss is going to be quite happy with our work, don't you think Drake?" asked Dex as he rubbed his knuckles and admired his handiwork.

"Yeah I bet he will," grinned Drake. He moved his head to the sound of the door opening. Lars Jensen gracefully came through the door.

"Boys, you did a nice job on Mr. Hardy," smiled Lars as he approached the bloody boy in the chair. "How are you feeling, Frank?"

Frank just moaned in response, hoping that he wouldn't be giving any more satisfaction to the sadistic man.

Lars chuckled and then became more serious. "Now, Frank. Where is the code?"

"I don't know," mumbled Frank as he tried to shift in his chair.

"Wrong answer I am afraid. The code is quite important my detective friend. You are the only one that has it."

Drake and Dex looked confused. Both henchmen raised an eyebrow.

Lars added, "My associates that were to take care of this portion of the plan have been terminated prematurely. I do have idiots working for me. It's a shame." Lars lowered himself so he was looking straight into Frank's brown eyes. "Your little brother is no doubt going to be on his way soon. If you do not provide me with the information I seek, perhaps a dead Joe Hardy would entice you to talk."

Frank has been through many things in his life and some of them were near death experiences. However, he was frightened by Lars' threat because it was meant more as a promise. The main problem for Frank, besides his brother getting hurt, was that he really did not know what he was talking about. As he felt Lars' hot, cigarette scented breath on his cheek, his mind was scrambling for words, for something to say or to remember.

"Does this have anything to do with the Bayport Pub the other night?" stalled Frank. Lars rose from his menacing position and stood up straight.

"Maybe. The orders were such that every team had their own and did not know of another's. What happened at the pub?" asked the trained Assassin.

"I was chloroformed and left on the bathroom floor," replied Frank, weakly.

"That could have been when it went down. When you awoke, did you have any note or code of any sort?"

"No."

"Well, Frankie boy, I can't say that I entirely believe you," snarled Lars. The average-sized man looked at his hired help and said, "I think he needs a change of scenery to help him remember." He paused before continuing, "Oh, and clean up the blood. It's making a mess."

Drake and Dex nodded as Lars slipped out of the room. They approached Frank and started to unfasten him from the chair. Frank was still groggy from being hit and his muscles were fatigued from being in the same position for so long. There was no way he could regain enough strength in time to make a run for it. He had no choice but to wait for his captors to get him out of the chair. Despite all of this, Drake surprised the dark haired boy with a strong fisted punch in the face to knock him out.

"Take no chances," laughed Drake as he lifted the motionless Hardy from the chair and out the door of the little room.

Back at the Hardy home, Callie and Joe had made their phone calls and were now talking strategy in the kitchen over a quick lunch.

"I left a message for Dad but I don't know when or if he will get it. He has the worst timing sometimes," commented Joe as he accepted a sandwich from Callie and sat down to eat it.

"Well, Con said we should definitely head over there as soon as possible," remarked Callie as she sat to eat her sandwich too. "He also said for you to stay put. He doesn't want you getting in hero mode only to get yourself killed."

Joe half-smiled. "Hey! I think before I leap."

Callie laughed, "Yes you are definitely the more cautious Hardy brother."

Joe laughed now too in response. "I even look both ways before I cross the street!"

"That was just lame Joe."

"Yeah," frowned Joe. "Okay back to saving my big bro. These pictures are all we have to go on."

Callie picked up the note by the corner to avoid contaminating it more with fingerprints. "We have this too."

Joe nodded in agreement as he finished his sandwich. He took it by the other corner, gestured to Callie if he could take it, and then held it to the light when she consented.

"There's a watermark on this," noticed Joe as he tilted his head to see the words and picture hidden within the paper.

Callie also moved her head at different angles to get a clear look. "Looks like it might be a logo for something."

"Yeah I don't see any words we can make out but the logo is something we could search for."

"Aren't we supposed to go to the police department and let them take it from here?" questioned the blond girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Right. How about you go ahead and take those pictures so they can start working on them? I will be right behind you after I use Frank's computer real fast."

Callie hesitated but agreed, "Okay. See you in ten minutes, Joseph Hardy! Or I am sending a squad car to get you!"

Joe smiled at his friend. _If only Frank could see us getting along so well_, thought Joe. He nodded her to say good bye and ascended the stairs two at a time.

_I am probably going to regret this, _thought the twenty one year old girl. Callie shook her head and left with the envelope containing the horrifying Polaroid pictures in hand.

Back at the abandoned warehouse that Frank was being held at, Drake and Dex had relocated him to a larger room that was probably once used for storage.

As Drake flung Frank to the ground from his shoulders, he said, "Wait right here while we get everything set up." He laughed to himself knowing Frank was in no shape to go far.

Frank looked at the door that went to the outside. He could see a little light shine through the small window towards the top. Frank knew it would be hopeless to try to move let alone escape through the door but it stood there anyways, beckoning to him. The sunlight seduced him into thinking it might be possible. His dark head of hair turned towards his prison wardens. Their backs were to him as they prepared whatever hell they were going to impose on him. For a moment he looked from the door to this captors and back again. Slowly he started making his mistake. Frank decided on crawling because standing up would cause too much strain on his weakened body. As silently as he could, he crawled on his hands and knees towards his escape. He was getting closer and closer to his destination when he heard an ear piercing sound.

Drake shouted, "Hey!" and sent a bullet into the door right above Frank's head. Frank stopped moving, knowing he was beat; again.

Dex sauntered over to him and picked him up by his chocolate locks causing Frank to grimace in pain. Then grabbing Frank by the arm, the tattooed man dragged him back to where he was left earlier. Meanwhile, Drake finished preparing long, rusty chains hanging from the ceiling rafters. Two shackled cuffs dangled in front of Frank. Frank gulped unconsciously.

"Pick him up," ordered Drake as he sneered at his prisoner. "That was a bad move, Hardy. A real bad move."

Dex picked up Frank under his arms and guided him to the shackles hanging from the long chains. Drake roughly opened and closed both cuffs to Frank's already bruised wrists. Dex let go of Frank and watched Frank's body sway as Drake used a crank to raise the chain. Frank's body was now off the ground, suspended in the air. His arms were above him and already throbbing.

"Where is the code?" asked Dex through stained teeth.

"I. Don't. Know," whispered Frank who let a single tear roll down his cheek.

_This is not good, _thought Frank. _Even if Joe does come, I don't think he will get here in time. I can't hold on much longer. Joe…_ thought Frank as he obeyed his body by slipping into a much needed slumber and temporary escape.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well after an unintended hiatus, I am back with regular updates. Here's the "challenge" though…I will post Mondays like normal. However, if 10 different people review before Thursday 7pm central time, I will also update on that Thursday evening. So if you would like your next chapter sooner, please review! ;)

Thank you for the continued support! As always, I appreciate that you read my little labor of love and even more so when you review!

Dawfire asked if there would be a third story…and I have an idea I am excited about but don't know…What do you think?

Chapter 11

Joe felt bad for misleading Callie but he knew had to find Frank. He had to do it fast and go alone. There was no way he was putting his future sister-in-law in harm's way, even if she would go willingly.

_I have to find out what this logo is for, _thought Joe as he used Frank's computer to do an online search. Thanks to his brother's computer lessons, Joe was almost as computer savvy as his big brother. Using those skills, he searched for "sunrise American flag" logo and found results for a logo that looked like the president's. _Probably not that one,_ thought Joe as he examined the paper more thoroughly under Frank's desk lamp. He then typed in "star, stripes, AH" in the search bar. Results for American Horizons Co. appeared. Joe compared their logo to the watermark and decided it was enough of a match to pursue it as a lead.

In the meantime, Callie arrived at the police station and was talking to Con Riley. "Con, I'm really worried," said Callie as she sat in a chair across from Con in his office.

Con nodded slowly still processing the pictures he held in his hands. He chose to wear gloves to keep any fingerprints intact. He lifted his head and looked straight into Callie's watery eyes. "Where's Joe?" was all the lieutenant could think of to say as he made eye contact with the young woman.

"At home trying to get a lead on some watermark we saw in the paper."

"What paper?"

"The note that I told you about."

"Oh right. It suggested that Joe was next?" asked Con for clarification.

"Yes, it seems that way. I'm worried about Joe too."

The police officer nodded and looked at the pictures one last time before putting them back in their envelope. He took off his gloves and stood up. "Me too. We better go pick him up before he does something stupid."

Callie agreed and stood up to walk out with Con. As they passed the lobby, Con ordered the pictures and envelope to be examined by the lab immediately and any information relayed to him as soon as possible. The desk clerk assured him it would be handled promptly. Callie and Con were soon out into the parking lot and entering his vehicle.

"If Joe's not at home-" started Callie as she closed her seatbelt.

"He better be," interrupted Con as he pulled onto the road. His confidence was grim as he headed towards Elm Street. He knew Joe just as well as Callie did. He wouldn't be home because he was already doing something foolish.

While Joe tried to find Frank and Callie tried to find Joe with Con, Frank was hanging on for dear life-somewhat literally. He found himself still hanging and bound in the shackles that were hanging from the ceiling. Drake and Dex were still taunting him and asking him about the code. Frank tried to rack his brain every time he was conscious enough in order to figure out what code they could be talking about. Nothing new ever came to him and he was starting to think it was a losing battle. Either they would tire of asking him and kill him or they would kill him anyway because he was a Hardy.

Part of Frank hoped that Joe was on his way but his big brother protectiveness was still wishing Joe would stay far, far away. Frank knew that wouldn't happen though because Lars had made it easy for Joe to find him. Thus, in due time, Joe would arrive to find himself in Frank's shoes. Frank decided he would have to do something he wasn't quite prepared for; he would lie.

…

Con and Callie were right about Joe; he wasn't home. Instead, Joe was in his car speeding down the highway. The breeze coming through his window tousled his blond hair and brushed against his tense jaw as he maneuvered through traffic. He didn't want to be "that guy" that goes through neighboring cars like that but images of Frank flooded his mind. Bloody and bruised images of Frank urged Joe's right foot to press a little harder on the gas pedal and less on the brake.

_I'm coming bro, _thought Joe as he checked his GPS directions located on his dash. He adjusted his aviator sunglasses, checked the rearview mirror, and made another merge. He was almost there. _Just five more miles, Frank. Hang in there._

…

Callie used her spare key to get back into the Hardy household. Hastily, she opened the large wooden door and heard the sound she was afraid of; silence.

"I'm going to kill him," growled Callie in frustration. She led Con into the kitchen where their half eaten sandwiches stilled occupied the kitchen table.

"Me first," replied Con as he sighed heavily.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. We might be friends, but he hasn't been always the most cooperative person when it comes to cases."

"I'm sure he did it for your own protection, Callie. He didn't want you to get hurt."

"Well, that's a sweet sentiment but I can take care of myself!"

"Let's worry about finding Joe so we can help him find Frank. You said something about a note?" asked Con in hopes he could redirect Callie back to the mission at hand.

"Yes, last time I saw it Joe had it in his hands. He said he wanted to find something on Frank's computer."

"Maybe he searched the watermark and found it. On one hand, that means he should be able to find Frank but on the other, that means he's probably almost there and about to get into trouble."

"Hmm, let's check Frank's computer and go from there. I don't remember what the watermark looks like exactly so I don't think I can search for it. I'm sure Joe took it with him."

"Right. That boy might be hot tempered and hard headed, but he is smart. He wouldn't leave it lying here for you to find and then come after him."

"No, he's not usually helpful. I'm used to it though," replied Callie as they reached Frank's room. She paused to breathe in the smell and reflect on the emptiness of the room. Her blue-gray eyes sparkled when they found themselves staring at a picture of her and Frank from last summer. A renewed sense of determination coursed through her veins. In the next moment, she was at the computer.

Meanwhile, Frank was lucky enough to have a visitor. The unfortunate part was that it was Lars Jensen.

"So Frank, are you ready to tell me yet?" sneered Lars as he approached the young man in chains.

"Tell you what," asked Frank as he tried to think of a better strategy than playing dumb.

"The code, Frank. It's a very vital part of this game. Seems that you are the only one that can end the game. So out with it."

"I don't have it," replied Frank as strongly as he could in his present state.

"I'm surprised that those bruises and bloody cuts from my associates haven't persuaded you to give up the information yet. You are much tougher than I thought you were, Mr. Hardy." Lars paused for dramatic effect. "It's not going to save you or your brother though."

Frank frowned and dropped his head in response. Nothing he could say would save him. He had to come up with the right lie at the right time. Unfortunately, he hadn't been conscious enough to figure out the right lie for the right time. His sullen eyes searched for clues on the floor below him but he only saw scattered spots and a dark red pool; the aftermath of a recent "talk" with Lars' henchmen.

"What if he's telling the truth Boss?" asked Dex, the tattoo man who was the lesser of two evils.

"We shall find out that soon enough. My sources tell me that Joseph is on his way here. He will help us figure out if Frankie here is telling me the truth or not," grinned Lars as he headed toward the exit.

Frank lifted his head at the mention of his brother. It was bittersweet for him because he knew that nothing good was going to come out of Joe's arrival. The eldest Hardy had never been so pessimist about his fate, but for Joe he tried to think of one last positive thought. _Maybe Joe can get here and get us out before they discover him. _

"What do you want us to do with him 'til then?" asked Drake as he cracked his knuckles in preparation.

"Just let him hang there," ordered the Assassin with a chuckle. All three men left Frank hanging from chains and feeling very outmatched. _It's a long shot_, thought Frank as he finished his earlier thought. The usually logical Hardy knew that logically, today was the day he would die.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A tragedy has been avoided, luckily. I almost lost the rest of my story because my lap top decided to have a mental breakdown. Lol Good news though…I am up and running. Should my computer fail me again, I have made a back up copy just in case.

I realize people are getting busier and busier this time of year. So thank you so much for taking time to read and/or review! I appreciate it SO much that I will be posting the next chapter at the end of the week. Thanks cheer95 and Dawnfire17 for reviewing Chapter 11. *Waves to all my past reviewers*

Happy Memorial Day to everyone! This one is dedicated to all of our past and present military men and women!

Enjoy….

Chapter 12

"Joseph Hardy!" shouted Callie Shaw as she tried repeatedly to gain access to Frank's computer. It was no use, she was blocked out completely.

Con looked puzzled as he sat next to her at Frank's desk. "I thought Joe didn't know a lot about computers. How could he have blocked you out?" asked the policeman.

"He used to be horrible at computers until Frank made him learn. Apparently, Frank taught him _quite_ a few things," replied Callie exasperated. "How are we going to find him or Frank if we can't get to the computer and figure out where he went?"

"I think that was the point. Joe doesn't want us to find him," calmly stated Con.

"You would think he would have wanted you to know at least. I can understand me but you're a cop. You could help save Frank."

"Maybe he thought it was too risky or he found another way to tell me." Callie gave Con a look. "Okay, probably not. Let's head back to the headquarters. We can find out if any prints were lifted and if we can get a hold of Fenton."

Callie stood up and eyed the computer as if it were a cheating opponent that had managed to win. She took a deep breath and walked away from Frank's desk. "Let's go," surrendered the blond as she followed the older man out of the door with fading hope.

Finally, the younger Hardy arrived at the abandoned warehouse of American Horizons Co. Joe had briefly found out that it had gone bankrupt about 7 years ago. The warehouse was left deserted near the coast about 45 minutes away from Bayport. Now here it was looming in front of him. He parked farther away so he would have an easier time on foot. The beginning darkness of the night was creeping in and provided him with more cover. Leaving his car behind, he made his way towards the old, worn down building. Joe would stop once in awhile if he thought someone was coming, but his instincts told him that they already expected him. The blond detective wasn't as worried about that as he was about finding Frank and getting him out of there. Joe's sneakers barely touched the gravel floor as he made his way closer and closer to the side door.

_Too easy_, thought Joe as his eyes shifted back and forth for guards. No one was in sight or could be heard coming in his direction. With a deep breath, Joe turned the handle and went inside.

Back at the police station, Callie and Con were sitting in Lt. Riley's office awaiting news of the fingerprints. Apparently, "putting a rush on it" meant they still had to wait a few hours. In the meantime, Con put several calls into Fenton to no avail. The voicemail box was full and it only rang once before the recording set in.

"What else can we do?" asked Callie as she allowed her nervousness to cause her right leg to move quickly and constantly.

"I suppose we can try to track his cell phone signal or maybe his GPS. Don't the boys have that in their cars now?" Con folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. He appeared to be much more relaxed than Callie.

"I think Frank mentioned that to me. It's to find the car if it's stolen or locate one of them if they get into trouble. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier!" Callie sat up straight in her chair and her leg stopped moving. Her renewed sense of hope was calming her and exciting her at the same time.

"It's been a hectic day. Let me make some calls. Get yourself some coffee if you'd like," smiled Con as he grabbed the phone.

"Sounds good," agreed the blond girl as she got up and walked out of the room. She wasn't sure if it was Con's way of getting her to leave so he could make his calls, or thought she needed a break. Either way, she was glad to have permission to get her mind off the case for even a moment. She smiled at the police officers she passed on the way to the coffee machine. They all smiled back knowing what she was going through.

When she returned with two cups of coffee in her hands, Con was sitting at his desk with a glum expression on his face. Callie handed him a cup and he nodded his thanks. For a brief moment, neither one of them said anything. Then Con answered Callie's thought, "It's not good news."

Back at the warehouse, Joe was having a hard time seeing with the failing light outside providing little to no guidance. He pulled out his cell phone and touched it so that the light from the screen would allow him to see a tiny bit better. The soft glow of his smart phone led him a few feet further in the room. The twenty year old risked a scan of the room. When the little glow of light fell on the center of the room, Joe's heart sank to the floor. He could see a body dangling from the ceiling. The overhead lights turned on and startled the boy. Joe carefully retreated behind some left over crates. Voices surprised him and he maneuvered again to stay out of sight. He peeked over the crate and didn't notice anyone in the room. Well, no one except the dangling form of his brother. Joe could barely tell for sure that it was Frank but in his heart, he knew.

_Those sons of_, Joe paused his thought as he saw the shadow of a large man leave the open space. He slowly stood up but then stopped. Tears threatened to overcome him as he approached his brother cautiously. As he got closer, the light from above displayed even more horror. Joe noticed that there was a pool of blood and water underneath Frank's motionless feet. Inching closer, Joe tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. He would have to save Frank first and then he could break down.

"No," pleaded Frank faintly. His brown hair didn't move or budge. He protested with his head down and his eyes closed.

"No?" whispered Joe back. Frank heard his voice, even as a whisper and suddenly tried to lift his head. Apparently he thought Drake or Dex was coming to give him another "talking to" and he was quietly protesting. "I'm here to save you bro. It's just me."

"No," whispered Frank again as his eyes widened at the sight below him. _They must have put that there the last time I fell asleep._

"Frank, I'm going to get you out of here," whispered Joe as he came a little closer. Then he saw Frank try to use his head to point at the pool underneath of him. At close range, Joe noticed the live wires in the water too. It would electrocute anyone who stepped in it. _Crap_, thought Joe. _Just what I need._

"Go," urged Frank in a stern whisper. Joe didn't listen. He just tried to look around for a way to turn off the electricity to the wires or another way to get Frank down. He looked at the crates again and got an idea. His idea was interrupted though by the sound of deep voices coming from the other side of the warehouse. Quickly, Joe took cover behind the wooden barrier.

"Don't move, Mr. Hardy," said one low voice from behind. Joe was taken by surprise and stiffened. A gun muzzle was pressed against Joe's neck for affect.

"We've been expecting you," added the other low voice with a grin. Before Joe could react, a damp cloth was forced on his face. He breathed it in even though he didn't want to. The chloroform seeped into his nostrils and lured him into unconsciousness. Drake and Dex dragged his limp body from behind the crate and toward Frank. Joe's cell phone blinked once as it prepared to shut down behind the crate. Apparently, Joe's phone knew what could happen next to the Hardys because it began to slowly die.

Meanwhile, Callie was pacing the lieutenant's office while Con was talking to someone on the phone about the fingerprints. A few minutes earlier, Con told Callie that the GPS tracking system must have been turned off. Apparently that was a feature the Hardys had requested and Joe decided to use. The next step was the fingerprints and tracking Joe's cell phone.

Con hung up the phone and there was worry written all over his face. "No fingerprints either." He sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

Callie finally stopped and slammed a hand on the police officer's desk. Then she sat down fuming.

"I know how you feel, hun. Let me call about tracking Joe's phone and see if we have anything with that." He nodded to her as she just sat hiding her pain with anger. "How's the tracking coming Glen?" asked Con to the other person on the phone. "Right."

Callie listened to Con's side of the conversation without regaining hope. Joe was going to be on his own and there was nothing she could do to help him. In her heart, she knew it. _That doesn't mean I have to like it,_ she thought.

Con hung up with a sigh. "They have a general area of near the coast but that's it for now. Either his phone died or the signal is too weak. They are doing the best they can."

"It's not good enough!" Callie's turned red as she shouted. It wasn't directed towards Con personally but it was definitely pointed in his direction.

"You've been hanging out with Joe too much," replied Con, trying to lighten the mood. Seeing that it wasn't working, he added, "I know you're frustrated and I am too. Chief is out of town, we're low on man power, and it's just not enough. I agree."

"I'm sorry for shouting Con. It's just that the man I love is out there somewhere getting the crap beaten out of him for who knows what reason. Frank is my best friend. I want to be with him forever." Callie paused and wiped a tear from her cheek with her index finger. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

The older man ran a hand through his graying hair and smiled, "You and Frank have been together for as long as I can remember. He's important to you. The Hardys are important to me too. We'll find him." Con paused, and then corrected himself, "them."

…

Blue eyes blinked groggily opened but soon widened in fear at the sight before them. All of Joe's hopes had been crushed.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Happy Thursday! It's Reader and Reviewer Appreciation Day (well, for me).

So here ya go…

A big THANKS to everyone who read and reviewed Chapter 12.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Joe's eyes focused on the sight of his brother still dangling from the tarnished chains and shackles. He tried to speak out to him but he couldn't. There was a rag stuck tightly in his mouth and tied securely at the back of his blond hair. He wriggled and shifted but it was no use. He was bound tightly to the chair just as Frank had been earlier in his adventure.

"Well, I see you're finally awake," said Lars Jensen as he walked up to Joe flanked by his two guards. "Wake him up," ordered Lars as he gestured toward Frank.

"Sure thing, Boss," replied Drake as he walked over to Frank and started slapping his face to wake him. Slowly Frank's eyes fluttered open. Joe tried to say something through his gag but only received a laugh.

"Since you were so kind to drop by, the only hospitable thing to do is provide you with some entertainment. Allow my men to demonstrate," taunted the Assassin as he addressed Joe.

Desperately, Joe grunted and tried to twist out of his binds again but it was in vain. He was trapped. Locking eyes with Frank, he could tell Frank thought the same thing. Baby blues shifted to Drake who advanced on Frank with a large, black whip. He cracked it once on the ground for emphasis. _This can't be good_, thought the younger Hardy.

…

Her blond hair softly tickled her pillow as the air from her fan carried it along its gentle breeze. Her eyes were open and staring at the ceiling. Con had ordered her to go home and rest while he worked on finding the Hardys and getting a hold of Mr. Hardy.

_Rest? Yeah right. How can I rest when the love of my life is out there somewhere and could be_…She stopped her thought and began to cry. She turned on her side and let the river of salty tears dampen her pillow. She didn't wipe them away or try to calm them. Callie allowed herself to cry until she finally succumbed to the events of the day and drifted off to sleep.

…

The man with the buzz cut cracked the whip again near Frank. Joe noticed that the pool was still there under his brother but the live wires had been removed. One threat down, but a new threat was emerging.

"Your brother has information we need to know," informed Dex as he watched his partner prepare to whip Frank.

"Right, Frankie?" asked Drake as his snapped the whip against Frank's tender flesh. He smiled with pleasure when Frank winced. Joe tried to yell through his gag but only a muffled sound came out. His eyes blazed with anger as they gazed on the blood dripping from Frank's open wounds. The red ink made a Rorschach pattern on the warehouse floor.

"Come on Frank. All you have to do is tell us about the code," coaxed Dex. He would never admit it, but he thought Drake and Lars took things too far sometimes.

Another cracking sound this time was followed by a yelp Frank didn't mean to let out. Joe continued to fight against his confinement with no progress. He was trapped and so was Frank. Frank wouldn't give out the information anyways because he knew it would be certain death for both of them. However, Joe couldn't take his brother being tortured. So Joe silently urged Frank to tell them what they needed to know.

"I can start on your brother if that helps jog your memory," offered Drake as he lifted up the whip for the third blow. As he went to hit Frank again, Frank's head wavered and then dropped. Joe stared in disbelief and horror. Drake set the whip down momentarily and felt Frank's neck. Nothing. "He's dead."

"Boss won't be very happy that he's dead already," commented the tattooed man.

"Right. You try it." Drake stood back and then smiled at the blond detective who looked on anxiously.

Dex pressed his index and middle finger against Frank's neck and started to nod. "It looks like he still has a pulse. It's weak but it's there."

The door opened and Lars slithered in wearing a new white suit. Apparently, Lars didn't know that villains always wear black. He looked at Drake with a question in his shallow eyes.

"Nothing," responded Lar's obedient servant.

"Get him down from there and throw this one in there with him. After they have a little break, we'll start again." Lars noted the hatred and resentment that sparkled in Joe's eyes but didn't care. He left uncaring and as detached as ever.

Drake signaled Dex to get Frank down and carry him back to the little room while he grabbed an enraged Joe. Drake was much more apt to dealing with Joe's thrashing about and furious fight against his captor.

"I'd stop if I were you or else I can have my partner there snap your brother's neck."

Joe looked at Frank's bruised, bleeding, starved, and tortured body. He stopped struggling for the moment in honor of his big brother. Joe doubted that Dex could kill Frank on the spot but he couldn't risk it. What really mattered to Joe was getting in the same room as Frank and figuring a way out of there. Plus he would never forgive himself if he caused his brother to be subjected to more pain. The more impulsive boy was starting to kick himself for cutting himself off from outside help. Con would have come in handy a few times already.

"Okay, in you go," said Drake as he tossed Joe in the room. Dex did the same with Frank. They closed the doors behind them and walked away after making sure it was securely locked.

Joe tested the doors and he wasn't surprised to find that it was locked with no chance of budging or escape. He was dealing with Assassins. They were not stupid or careless. So why did they allow him to be unrestrained?

Sapphire eyes found Frank lying on the ground, battered and broken. Water welled up as Joe knelt beside his brother. For a moment, he sat in silence appreciating the sound of his best friend's breathing.

"Joe, no…" came a faint whisper. Frank's eyes remained closed.

"What did you say Frank?" asked Joe quietly.

"You shouldn't have come," came another faint whisper.

"Of course I had to come. You're my brother."

Brown hopeless eyes stared up at Joe. "But now you're in danger too."

"Oh well. We've been through things like this before. It looks like I got here just in time." Joe paused and then asked seriously, "How are you feeling?"

Frank tried to give a half smile but it hurt too much. "I've been better," he whispered. Whispering hurt the least.

Determined Joe said, "I'm going to get us out of here."

"No."

"No? Frank…"

"You're going to get yourself out of here."

"Frank, I came here to get you out of here. I'm not going to leave you!"

"I'm dead Joe. Now that you're here…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll have to tell them something so you can go free. Once they know…or think they know…there's no reason for them to keep me alive. I have one bargaining chip and I'm going to use it for you."

"Frank, don't talk like that."

"Joe, they didn't even tie me up. Or you."

"So I've noticed; easier for us to get out of here _together._"

"No. They didn't bother because they know I'm not going anywhere."

Joe was getting more and more concerned about Frank's pessimistic demeanor. It was very unlike Frank to talk this way. Joe had to remind himself that Frank had been subjected to a lot of torture before he got there. "We'll see about that."

"Joe, I can't…" Frank seemed to be fading fast and it worried Joe.

"Yes, you can. I'll help you. How many times have you saved me? It's payback time."

"I'll just get you killed. I'm too…" Frank's eyes started fluttering.

"Frank?" asked Joe as he remained by his side. "FRANK!" There still was no response. As Joe lightly shook him, he was worried that Frank seemed to be giving up. It was very uncharacteristic of Frank, the logical one. _The Frank Hardy I know would never give up without a fight. Then again, I've never seen him so…broken, _thoughtJoe as he sat next to his brother, silently protecting him.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Oops! I'm late again! Sorry about that. I decided to do some revisions and well…I didn't get to them in time to post for Monday. Again I apologize.

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or other original characters. I just like to write them into dangerous situations, shake them up a bit, and then return them back safely.

Chapter 14

Lt. Con Riley was feeling very low as he looked up from his cup of coffee and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall in front of him. He didn't like when cases lacked leads or calling the family of the victim. Currently, he sat at his desk, bags under his eyes pondering whether or not he should call Laura Hardy. It had been hours since his many attempts at finding Fenton came up empty. He knew that calling her would only alarm her and he wasn't even sure what was going on. Just as he was about to pick up the phone and dial, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily. It was after midnight. "Finally," he said with a smile.

…

Moments after Frank fell unconscious, Lars strolled into the room.

"Hello Joseph." The terrorist closed the door behind him and approached the very angry Hardy without trepidation. Joe just glared back at him. "How's your brother?" asked Lars who ignored Joe's disgust.

"You're not going to get very far if Frank dies," pointed out Joe as he stood up and stood in front of Frank defensively.

Lars noticed that Frank was still knocked out and his breathing seemed to be labored. He agreed. "Very true Joseph. I will send for a medic. One moment."

Joe knelt beside his brother. "Frank, help is coming." He looked back at Lars who was making the call and added, "Well, sort of." Joe stood up again to his full six feet and continued to be the barrier between Lars and Frank.

"Our top physician is on her way now. I think you will be pleased with Dr. Johanna Curtis." The head Assassin turned his head to the door as the doctor came in.

"That was fast," noted Joe as he moved aside and allowed the doctor to approach Frank. He was cautious of her though since she worked with a known terrorist. She was one of them, but she also had the medicine and know-how to keep his brother alive. _At least I hope so,_ thought Joe as he watched the woman with mid-length strawberry blond hair examine Frank.

"You've done a number on him Lars. I will have to get creative," sighed Dr. Johanna as she took out a shot from her medic bag and prepared it for Frank.

Joe looked on worried but prayed that this wasn't a huge mistake. The doctor gave Frank the shot and carefully discarded it. She stood up, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled. If Joe didn't know better, he would have thought she actually winked at him. _Nah…couldn't be, _he thought.

"What's in that stuff?" asked Joe. His inquiry was interrupted by Drake who had poked his head in the door.

"It's ready," he said to Lars. Lars nodded his satisfaction.

Turning his attention back to Joe, the Assassin said, "Well Joseph, I owe you a bit of thanks. Now I can continue punishing him without him dying on me…well at least for now. There's so much more to do to him before that happens. I appreciate the reminder." With a wink, he left with Dr. Curtis in tow.

The young Hardy was disgusted and horrified by Lars' coldness but he turned his attention to Frank. Finally, color was coming back to his face, his breathing was starting to normalize, and Frank was waking up. Frank tried to sit up as his eyes were fluttering open but he groaned and laid back down. Subconsciously, he ran a hand through his unkempt hair and found Joe. He was finally able to give his brother a half-smile.

Suddenly, the door opened again, disrupting the moment. Both Hardys turned to see Drake and Dex coming in the room.

"Time to go boys," sneered Dex. He motioned with his thumb towards the door.

"Yeah, you're about to have a real _shocking_ experience," chuckled Drake.

Dex rolled his eyes at Drake behind his back. _So lame_, he thought. Drake went after Joe and Dex went after Frank, who was still weak. Joe contemplated taking on the two goons but a quick glance at his brother changed his mind. Frank might be doing a little better but he was definitely in no shape to fight or run out of there. Joe would have to overpower them alone and then practically carry or drag Frank to safety. Joe knew it wouldn't work so he allowed his captor to escort him to whatever they were up against.

…

_It was the happiest day of her life. Callie Shaw was finally marrying the man of her dreams. As she sat in front of the mirror applying her make-up, she thought about her soon-to-be husband, Frank Hardy. He was tall, dark haired, and fair skinned but could always get a better tan than her. He was very intelligent and new a lot about things she could only hope to comprehend. He was funny, sweet, and kind. Frank was also strong, athletic and somehow remained modest. Plus he was one hell of a detective, solving crimes with his brother and sometimes his world renowned father, Fenton Hardy._

_Callie puckered her lips and adjusted her lipstick. She remembered their first kiss. It was at the Bayport Park swings. They had tried to get tickets to a new movie but it was sold out. So Frank took her to a new spot, the swings. At first Callie was a little confused at his choice but soon understood why it was so special. They talked for hours about everything and sometimes nothing at all. It was then, more than five years ago, that Frank made the first move and Callie knew he was the one._

_Now Callie was walking up to her man. He was smiling at her. She thought she might have caught the look of a tear forming but she was too far away still to know for sure. She tried to ignore his blond haired year younger brother standing next to him as the best man. Callie was not about to let Joe make some smirk or smile that would interrupt this magnificent moment. _

_The priest goes through the ceremony and finally he is about to announce that Frank and Callie are finally a married couple. Then suddenly, a man dressed in black wearing a mask bursts through the church doors. He aims his large rifle at the newly wedded couple and fires before anyone could react. Frank Hardy instinctively protects Callie and they both fall to the alter floor._

_Both brother and father run out after the shooter in hopes of catching him. Callie looks down at her dress and notices a puddle of red saturating her pure white gown. On top of her is her new husband. _

"_FRANK!" The blond bride screams in horror as she gently moves Frank off of her and relocates him beside her. His eyes are closed, his breathing is shallow, and the white shirt of his tuxedo is absorbing his blood. "FRANK!" _

_As a crowd gathers, including friends and family of the couple, Callie caresses her lover's face with her trembling hand. Fenton and Joe arrive just at this moment with disappointing news; the shooter was long gone. Callie kisses Frank's sweaty forehead and listens as sirens of the approaching ambulance reaches the parking lot. Unfortunately, the cavalry is too late. Frank is gone._

Callie screamed and sat up straight in bed as droplets of sweat danced across her brow and the night cloaked her fear in the darkness. Quickly she turned on her bedside lamp. _It was just a dream, _she thought.

"More like a nightmare," Callie corrected herself out loud. She wiped her brow with the back a shaky hand and realized it was the middle of the night. Her startled eyes found solace in a picture resting on her nightstand. It was a picture of her and Frank at a carnival. She smiled faintly remembering how she had to dare Frank to ride the Gravity Machine. The Gravity Machine pressed their bodies against it while it spun around at top speed. Frank wasn't too fond of the concept at the time. However, after riding it once, he was willing to do it again with Joe, who loved the rush of it.

Callie decided to call the one person she knew would still be up. "Hey Con, any news?"

…

Back at the warehouse, the Hardy boys were ushered into a different room. There was a large table with straps on it as well as a chair next to it. Long wires protruded from a large machine full of gauges and buttons. There was also a small red switch. Being observant was a part of their profession, and neither Hardy liked what they saw.

"Okay Joey. You're going on the table. Frankie here can have a seat," directed Drake who continued to push Joe to do his bidding. Joe reluctantly obeyed knowing that now would not be an opportune time to escape. Frank was placed in the chair and strapped down.

"You're not going to dissect me or something, are you?" asked Joe as he fought every fight or flight urge and laid down on the table.

Drake laughed. "Anything that happens to you right now is going to be your brother's fault. Now shut up." Drake finished strapping in Joe. Dex began placing wires that were attached to the large machine to parts of Joe's body. Some were on his forehead, chest, arms, legs, and fastened with what looked like a circular sticker.

Frank looked at his brother and was starting to catch on to this plan. He had to think of something quickly because now was when his bargaining chip was going to be played out. The detective in him could feel it.

The door opened and Lars entered smiling smugly. "Hello again boys. We're going to try a little experiment. I'm going to ask Frank some questions. If he gets them wrong or refuses to answer, Joseph here will get a shock. Each wrong answer will mean more pain for Joe. Not too complicated but I'm sure it will be quite effective."

Joe furrowed his brow and glanced at his brother who looked at him in return. Joe knew that he hadn't had a chance to talk to Frank about the code he saw on his back. It was doubtful that Frank knew about any code at all. This meant Frank would have to lie or Lars would not like his lack of answer. If Frank's answer didn't convince Lars, Joe knew he was going to be toast!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for being patient with me. I know it's actually Tuesday. Anyways, thank you for everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It really makes my day. I could use some extra smiles right now too.

No, the doctor is not Nancy Drew. Good guess though Dawnfire.

Enjoy!

Chapter 15

"Allow me to demonstrate," offered Lars as he walked over to the intimidating electrocution machine. He checked the gauges, pressed a button, and then flipped the red switch. Volts of electricity ran through Joe's body. Luckily, he was given a gag to avoid biting his tongue. His body moved violently as the surge of electricity went through him.

"STOP," demanded Frank who struggled in his chair against his bonds. Even as weak as he was, his protective instincts roared to life. He watched as Joe's body settled back down on the table. The eldest Hardy sighed with relief when he noticed the faint sign of Joe's chest rising and falling indicating that he was still breathing.

"Does that mean you are finally ready to tell me the code?" asked Lars as he approached Frank.

"Yes."

"Okay, out with it then. I'm all ears." Lars paused, folded his arms across his chest, and continued, "Remember Frank, any wrong answers will mean I increase the voltage and flip that lovely little red switch. Any pain Joe receives will be your doing."

"I'll tell you but first you need to tell me what the code is for," risked Frank. He hoped this request wouldn't end up causing his little brother more pain.

"I will tell you if and when I want to Mr. Hardy. Tell me or watch your brother suffer by your hand."

Frank hoped that his lie would save Joe for the time being. Unfortunately, this was not quite the "right time" he was waiting for, but it was the only time he was given. To refuse to answer could cause Joe's painful demise. It had to be now. "17775551923," the dark haired boy muttered, defeated.

"Wait." Lars went over to a nearby desk and grabbed a pen and paper. As he walked back to Frank he commanded, "Okay, tell me again."

"17775551923."

"And the code word?" asked the Assassin as he looked up from his notepad.

"Code word?" asked Frank as he tried to remember what the piece of paper said.

"You're pushing your luck and your brother's, Frank."

"Um, raven. The code word is raven. My head's still a little sore from all of the um, persuading your men have done."

Lars gave a half-cocked smile and gestured to Drake to unhook Joe. "Drake, Dex, take them back to their room. I have some work to do."

…

"Hey Con, any news?" asked a sleepy Callie Shaw. She listened to the police officer tell her that Joe's location was being narrowed down and they were looking for his car. "Great, thanks. Yeah I'm okay. I just wanted to check in. Okay, I will. Good night."

Callie risked going back to sleep and subjecting herself to more nightmares. She closed her eyes and raised the blankets up higher across her chest. As she took a few deep breaths, she begged herself to have good dreams. Quickly, the young woman was falling into a deep slumber and determined to rewrite the ending to her nightmare.

…

"Are you okay?" asked the older brother as he sat on the cot that was placed in the room.

"Yeah, it hurt but it could have been a lot worse." Joe was occupying the wooden chair but was not strapped down. "How about you?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I definitely have some broken ribs among other things."

Joe nodded and then changed the subject by speaking his thoughts. "Frank, you lied back there, didn't you?" asked Joe, concern in his voice and eyes.

Shifting his position on the cot, Frank replied, "Yes." His eyes lowered to the dusty floor of the little prison. "Good guess."

"I didn't guess."

Frank's eyebrow arched questioningly and he looked at Joe. "What do you mean?"

"I know what the code is."

"How?"

"Well, kind of. Remember when we played laser tag?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, when you bent down to grab my gear, I noticed some weird blue numbers or something on your back."

Frank twisted, painfully, and tried to look at his back. He grimaced in pain and stopped. "Ouch."

"I thought you were the smart one," winked Joe. Frank just glared at him. "It only appears under black light. That's why no one has seen it on you. It has to have been black light ink. I even Googled it." Joe sounded proud of himself.

"Wow, you even Googled?" Frank asked, facetiously.

"Yeah and I locked anyone out of your computer. I figured you wouldn't want Callie coming down here and getting hurt." Joe ignored Frank's mocking tone.

"Callie!"

"Yes, your girlfriend. The one you will probably marry someday. That Callie."

"I know who she is! I just can't believe I've been so-"

"Bro, you have been knocked around and tortured. I don't think Callie is going to mad at you for neglecting to think about her. By the way, she's fine." He paused and added, "Mad as hell at me probably but fine." Joe smiled his signature pearly whites.

"Okay well at least she's okay and safe."

"Back to the code, huh?" requested Joe as he came to sit next to Frank on the cot.

"Right. So we still don't know what it's for," said Frank, turning to face Joe.

"No, but if the Assassins want it, I doubt it's for world peace."

"Wait, why are we talking in here? It could be bugged," whispered Frank.

"Give me some credit, bro. I checked the place out before. I would never say all of that if I thought there was a chance it could be bugged."

Frank sighed, "Sorry Joe. I'm just a little on edge." Frank subconsciously placed his arm around his torso. It was clear he was trying to hide his pain.

"I know and I don't blame you. But now we have to figure out how to get out of here before Mr. Smug gets back and realizes you gave him the wrong info."

"You're right. When did you get so smart?" teased Frank.

"I had a good role model. And teacher," replied Joe.

Frank blushed, "Thanks."

"I meant Dad." Joe laughed and Frank joined in. "Okay, what's the plan oh wise one?"

"Get the hell out of here."

"Thank you Mr. DUH. How are we going to do that?" Joe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good question."

"Frank, I know you've-" Joe was interrupted by the door opening abruptly. The Hardys' heads turned to the entrance. Standing there, seething was the average sized Assassin and muscular henchmen. _That's not good, _thought Joe. _They seem mad._ It was clear from the look on Frank's face that he thought the same thing.

"Take them to the docks," ordered an irate Lars Jensen.

…

After Con hung up the phone with Callie, he decided to get some air. He grabbed his jacket and headed out his office door. He asked the desk clerk to get him immediately if any calls came through for him. Hours and hours had gone by and still no word from Fenton. He didn't have the heart to call Laura, the boys' mother. Not yet, anyways.

Outside, he sat down on a bench that was located near the entrance. _If I smoked, this would be a good time to do it,_ he thought. The older man's breath caused little foggy clouds to appear in the air when he exhaled. There were many nights that a case would frustrate him and he would end up on the bench in the cool, crisp night air. It helped him think, allowed him to be alone, and sometimes he even solved a case from right there on that bench.

Tonight was different though. It felt like a part of his family was relying on him to solve the puzzle. It wasn't that he didn't want to or that he couldn't; he just simply did not have all of the pieces needed to solve it. Joseph Hardy was partially to blame for that but Con wouldn't hold it against him.

For a few moments, Con closed his eyes, titled his head back, and just breathed. He took in the sounds of the night and the glow of the moon. His contemplation was intercepted by the desk clerk.

"Sir, Sanders is on line 1 for you. He says it's urgent," huffed and puffed the portly desk clerk.

"Thank you," exclaimed Con as he quickly sprung to his feet and rushed into his office to take the call. A moment later, he was listening to the first bit of good news he had in awhile. _Sometimes that bench really does work miracles,_ he thought as he hung up and headed out to his squad car. The police officer was finally on a trail, determination in every action.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you cheer95 and for reviewing Chapter 15. I hope you all continue to read and/or review! I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardys or other original characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Enjoy…

Chapter 16

Frank was being dragged forcefully by Dex to the cool outdoors. Joe was similarly being escorted by Drake. Lars led the group to the pier located close to the American Horizons Co. warehouse. The night breeze felt good on Frank's injuries but as they neared the water, he had sinking feeling in his gut.

"Frank, my dear boy," started Lars. As his anger rose, he continued, "the code you gave me was nothing but a joke!"

"Actually it was a phone number," stated Frank without emotion crossing his face. It was definitely something Joe would have said, but he didn't care.

Lars backhanded him across the face as Dex held Frank's arms behind his back. Frank spit out a little blood but remained emotionless.

"I want the real code right now," demanded Lars as his face turned different shades of red and a visible vein started to protrude from his neck.

"I don't have it," replied Frank, less cold but still matter-of-factly.

Joe looked from Lars to Frank. No one was budging. Joe had to decide when he was going to jump in. "I do," he said out loud, not quite meaning to just yet.

"You do?" asked Lars, turning towards the blond.

Joe ignored the looks he was getting from Frank and replied, "Yes."

"Out with it then!"

Joe looked at Frank who was shaking his head no and then to Lars who was fuming. While Joe hesitated, Lars pointed a gun at Frank, and motioned to Dex to carry out the next step. Before Joe could even react, Frank's hands were cuffed behind his back and he was standing on the very edge of the dock. With a quick flick of his wrist, Lars hit the back of Frank's head with the butt of the gun. Unconscious, Frank fell forward into the cold, black, coastal water.

"IT'S ON HIS BACK!" shouted Joe as he went to dive in after Frank but Drake held him back. He knew that Frank's weakened condition and cuffed hands did not make a good combination. In fact, it was almost sudden death.

"We don't need him alive," countered Lars.

"But you still need his body. LET ME GO," demanded Joe, pleadingly. With a nod from Lars, Drake released Joe. The younger Hardy jumped in the water, desperate to save his brother.

…

Con was driving his squad car at full speed with his lights and sirens on hoping to reach Sander's position quickly. Every minute counted and he had to get there fast. Based on the directions that he was given, he would reach Sanders and Joe's car in about thirty minutes. If they were able to locate the car, the seasoned cop was praying he could locate the boys soon after.

Thirty minutes later, he pulled up alongside another squad car driven by Officer Sanders. Sanders was a young recruit about 28 years old, short buzzed hair, and handsome smile he always used on the ladies. As an officer, he was top of his game and very professional.

"Sir, I'm glad you could make it. I've already inspected the car. It does belong to a Joseph Hardy of Bayport. The only article of significance was a note on the passenger seat."

"What did it say? Where is it?" asked Con as they both stood outside near the vehicle.

Sanders handed Con a plastic bag that contained the paper in question. Con looked it over and nodded his approval. "Good work."

"Thank you sir. If you look at the paper under light, you will notice a watermark. While you were on your way here, I took it upon myself to Google its markings via my cell phone."

"And what did you turn up?" asked the lieutenant, impressed. _The things a phone can do these days_, thought the older man.

"It's for a bankrupt company called American Horizons Co. Mr. Hardy must be very close because the warehouse for this company is just a mile down the road."

"Well, let's go!" Con hopped in his car as Officer Sanders did the same. "I am going to need back up," radioed Lt. Riley as he made his way to the warehouse.

…

In the middle of the night, the water was dark and bitter. Smacking into the cold waves woke up Frank. He could barely tell that his eyes were even open because he couldn't see even an inch in front of him. He begged his body to swim instead of sink but he knew it was helpless. He knew his arms were restrained behind his back and his weight was pulling him down. Silently, the young detective said good bye to his family and friends. One by one he told them how much he cared about them. He saved Joe and Callie for last. Just as he was losing what air he was able to contain, he felt a tug on his chest and an arm grip around his shoulders tightly. Slowly, he felt himself glide upwards. Hope was coming but didn't last long. The last tiny bubble of air escaped.

_Come on bro, _thought Joe as he pulled Frank up to the surface. Joe immediately exhaled and then breathed in deeply several times. He was already exhausted from having to surface twice after not finding Frank. Luckily, Drake and Dex helped pull Frank's body onto the wooden planks of the dock. Joe climbed up in record time, his adrenaline pumping and fighting against his exhaustion. He wiped a wandering strand of wet blond hair from his brow and examined his brother. Frank wasn't breathing and there was no pulse.

"UNCUFF HIM," yelled Joe, insisting and frantic. Dex, the more humane of the two, gave Joe the keys. With lightning speed, the young man unlocked the cuffs and repositioned Frank so he was on his back. Then Joe went into action and began CPR.

Lars faced Drake and said quietly, "I don't know why I'm allowing him to save his brother." They both smiled sinisterly. "Perhaps I just like the drama of it all." Drake nodded and they both turned back to watch Joe continue to do reps of CPR and rescue breathing.

"We need to get him inside in case he has hypothermia," announced Joe after he was finally successful at rebooting Frank's heart. Frank coughed up some fluid and then passed out. _At least he's alive_, thought Joe as he stood up. "Come on!"

"First, you tell me how to get the code. You said it was on his back?" asked Lars for clarification.

"You will need a black light. But first I really need to get him inside. I need extra blankets and stuff too."

"I admire your courage and love for your brother, but what makes you think I care if he lives or dies?" In truth, the Assassins preferred a dead Hardy over an alive one but he allowed Joe to answer anyway.

"If you let him die, then I won't tell you the code word. If you don't have the code word, the numbers are practically useless." Stone cold baby blues stared at their captor and remained serious.

"Then we will just kill you too if you choose not to cooperate." Lars would never admit it, but he somewhat respected Joe for standing up to him. _He's never going to win, but at least he has guts._

"I'd rather die and not help you than sit and watch my brother die." Joe glanced down at Frank. Frank's lips were very blue, and his skin was very pale. The fact that his body wasn't shivering to generate heat was also not a good sign. Joe was willing to take a gamble if it meant he might still be able to save his best friend.

"Fine. Drake, Dex, help him out. Then come see me," commanded Lars, disgusted. He turned on his Italian leathered heels and went inside.

Joe turned to Dex and thanked him. "Don't thank me just yet."

"Well, thanks for what you did so far," corrected Joe as he walked behind the terrorists who were carrying his brother inside. Joe wasn't sure why he even bothered to utter the words in the first place. However, he was more concerned about his year older brother to care.

A few minutes later, Joe found himself in the same little room he had been in before. Frank was lying on the cot and Joe tried to remember all of his training for hypothermia.

"Here," said Drake as he threw in some blankets to Joe.

"Thanks. Do you have any heating packs or-"

"No." With that, Drake slammed the door and walked away after checking the locks.

"Well, I guess this is better than nothing," Joe said to himself. Knowing his training, he knew there were more steps and things he should do, but he was limited. Unfortunately for the Hardys, Assassins don't really care.

Kneeling beside him, Joe decided to talk to Frank after he layered him with blankets. He made sure to tuck some near his head and neck as well. "This is like déjà vu. A few years ago, I was pulling you out of the bay. We seem to be repeating ourselves."

Joe's resolve slipped and he found himself frowning and on the verge of tears. He had forgotten about himself and how wet and cold he was. All that mattered to him was that Frank was safe. Frank was the one that had been near death several times already. Joe was healthier and could withstand it more. At least, that is what he told himself. Just as he was going to check Frank's vitals, the door opened. A familiar face appeared, but Joe wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Due to some personal issues, this chapter comes to you late. Sorry about that…

Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me. Please remember that I cannot directly respond to you if you do not have the PM feature on your comments. Just know that I am thankful for your kind words.

Enjoy…

Chapter 17

Con and Sanders parked their squad cars out of sight from the warehouse. Both officers immediately noticed there were two buildings. Using silent gestures and commands, they approached the first structure on foot.

…

"Are you here to help Frank again with your magical terrorist poison?" asked Joe as he stood up to face the strawberry blond doctor.

"Yes and no." She smiled at him but he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, I'm with the Network," whispered Dr. Johanna.

"What?"

"Shh, I still need my cover. I am going to examine Frank and then I will be back in a little bit. Keep your mouth closed and you might be able to get out of this alive."

"Is that why you smiled and winked at me before?" asked Joe, still surprised by her declaration.

"What? Did you think I was flirting?" The woman smiled again and slightly laughed, causing some strawberry strands to bounce.

Joe blushed then frowned. He decided to ignore her comment. "I have no real way of knowing, but I guess I will have to trust you for now." Joe backed away and consented for her to look at Frank.

After a few minutes of taking Frank's vitals and examining him, she spoke up. "He seems to be doing much better than I thought. You did well with what you have, Joe." The doctor rose to her feet and stood before Joe. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but he did not return it.

"Lars is coming so I have to go. I will be back though and then we will talk some more."

Joe nodded and thanked the doctor. "Please, call me Johanna." She smiled again at him and quickly exited the room.

"Alright, Joseph. I am ready for the code now. And the code word," said Lars Jensen has he slinked into the tiny room.

"Did you bring a black light?" asked Joe, trying to hide his repulsion for the man in front of him.

"Yes," replied Lars as he snapped his fingers. The large muscular man with buzz cut hair emerged from behind the Assassin, holding the black light. "I even have a battery operated one." Lars grinned.

"Well hand it over and I will get the code for you." Joe's outstretched hand was ignored.

"No, Drake is going to do it. I can't trust that you will give me the correct information. Now step aside."

Joe hesitated but then surrendered. Somberly, he looked on as Drake flipped Frank onto his back and lifted his now damp shirt. Drake turned on the black light and cast the light on Frank's skin. Joe exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding when the thug found the numbers and letters on Frank's pale skin. Dex was behind him with a notepad writing the information down. Lars looked on quite pleased with himself.

"Got it," declared Dex as he finished writing down the sequence of the code. K112E9415S315P5 was written on the notepad in scribbled letters and numbers.

"Good. Now what's the word, Joseph?" asked Lars as he impatiently crossed his arms over his chest, a trademark move.

"Um, can I see the sequence? It's been a little while since I saw it." Joe wasn't completely lying. It had been a long time since he saw it, but he had bluffed about how much he actually knew. The blond Hardy had to think fast.

"Give it to him," ordered the Assassin, annoyed.

Dex handed the notepad to Joe. Joe examined it quickly. He remembered when Frank was younger he would love to solve these types of word puzzles. Frank taught Joe to use the alphabet to start solving these codes. If A=1, B=2, and so on. With terrorists looking on, Joe tried to use this strategy to figure out the word that the code made. Truthfully, he had only seen the sequence one time and it was very brief. He also had no idea what the code word would be. Neither did the Assassins. However, being wrong was not an option.

"Kaleidoscope," announced Joe.

"Are you sure, Hardy? Being wrong is not an option," reminded Lars.

_I was just thinking the same thing, _Joe thought to himself. "Yes, I am sure. The code itself spells out the word." Joe proceeded to explain how he came up with that conclusion.

Lars examined the code again and nodded. He departed with Drake and Dex following in pursuit.

"Boy, am I glad you used to bore me with those word codes!" Joe laughed out loud, relieved.

"Bored you, huh?" asked a quiet voice. Slowly the young man rolled over onto his back, groaning at every inch of movement.

Joe looked down at his brother as Frank's brown eyes started to emerge from their closed state. Immediately, Joe smiled and sat down next to Frank. He wanted to hug him but knew it would probably hurt Frank's still bruised body. "Well, you know what I mean, bro! Glad to see you back in the land of the living!"

"Thanks, me too. What happened?" Frank tried to sit up but Joe gently pushed him back down. "Yeah, down is good." Frank returned his brother's grin.

"Well, they pushed you in the water, I got you out, had to do CPR, Johanna came in and told me she's with the Network, Lars and the guys came in for the code, I gave it to them, and then you woke up."

"Apparently, I'm still a little out of it. You said the doctor is with the Network?"

"Yeah, I'm skeptical too," replied Joe, reading Frank's mind.

"Well, for now we can go with it. Did she give you any kind of proof?"

"Not yet but she said she was coming back soon."

"Okay. We still don't know what the code is even for, do we?" asked Frank as he was successful at sitting up finally.

"No, but maybe Johanna will tell us that when she comes back."

"Johanna? That's seems a little informal, don't you?"

Joe smiled, "She asked me to call her that."

"Oh okay then," winked Frank, playfully. Being with his brother, even bruised, broken, and wet in a little room made the situation much more tolerable. "So what's our plan of escape then?"

"You don't have one?" asked Joe in mock surprise. The Hardys had a knack for joking around even in life and death situations.

"No, I've been unconscious for awhile. Sadly, that doesn't mean I'm in there plotting an escape route," remarked Frank. He tapped his damp root beer locks for emphasis.

Joe looked like he was about to say something he would probably get hit for when the door opened.

"Nice to see you awake, Frank," said Dr. Johanna with a friendly smile.

"Thanks," started Frank. "Let's get to the point Doc. You are with the Network, so Joe tells me. We don't have proof of that, but I am hoping you are here to get us out."

"The Gray Man said you might not trust me so he recorded a little something for you." The doctor pulled a digital camera from her pocket and turned it on. On the large screen on the back, The Gray Man appeared. She pressed play.

"_Hello Frank and Joe. I know you are keen detectives and require evidence when given a situation you cannot just trust someone's word. So I am hereby declaring that Dr. Johanna Curtis is in fact working with the Network. I hope you will take my word, and this picture as proof. Good luck to you." _The Network agent held up a current photo of the doctor to assure them that she was the real Dr. Johanna Curtis.

"Okay so what's the plan?" asked Joe after the doctor turned off the camera and stowed it away in her lab coat pocket.

"You're going to get out of here so you can stop Lars."

"Stop him from what? We still don't know what he's doing with the code."

Johanna looked shocked. "It activates a bomb."

Both boys looked at one another, both registering shock and amazement. "What?" exclaimed Frank.

"What's even worse is that the target city is Bayport."

The Hardys gasped simultaneously. "Why Bayport?" asked Joe whose jaw still hadn't fully been picked up off the floor.

"It's your hometown. What better way for them to eliminate you, your family, and your friends."

"And had me deliver it to them!" Frank pounded a fist into the cot.

"Lars does like his sick little games, doesn't he?" asked Joe, rhetorically.

"Apparently he does," agreed the doctor.

"Well, our family is out of town so that's a plus I guess. All of our friends are in danger and many innocent lives of people we don't even know!"

"I hate to tell you this Joe, but your mom and aunt are home. They arrived home while you were gone. The Network has been keeping tabs on them," informed Johanna as she ran a delicate hand through her hair.

"Why isn't the Network getting them out of there? They could easily evacuate our family and friends," suggested the younger man.

The doctor frowned. "It's not that easy, Joe. If Lars found out they were being removed, my cover would be blown, and your lives would be in even more danger, as well as your family and friends. He could act impulsively and do something even worse."

Frank just shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe this!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Joe, rising to his feet.

"We're going to stop Lars and the Assassins," declared Frank as he tried to stand up.

Joe nodded in agreement and watched Frank attempt to get up. Frank's legs wobbled, gave out from underneath of him, and he collapsed into Joe's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Well my friends…I am FINALLY back! The last 4 months have been quite rough. I will never leave a story unfinished before posting again. I do apologize for leaving you hanging. After awhile I decided it would be best to finish the story before starting to post again. That took longer than expected.

Thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed or added me on alert. I truly do appreciate that. Thank you for your patience as well. I hope you enjoy the end!

I will post 2 chapters a week until it's complete. Feel free to review!

…

Chapter 18

"Whoa, Frank!" Joe caught his brother in his arms and carefully lowered him back onto the cot. "You're not going anywhere."

"Ugh. I hate feeling this way," groaned the older Hardy, giving in. He sat on the edge of the cot and put his head in his hands. Frank knew he was in no shape to go with Johanna and Joe.

"I know bro, but you have no choice," Joe patted him on the shoulder causing Frank to wince a little. "Sorry." After a short pause, he added, "We'll come right back for you."

"Frank, I know it goes against your nature, but please just relax. You are in no condition for 'stealth' mode," added the doctor as she knelt down to be face to face with the young man. She smiled at him sympathetically. The doctor also knew that the drug he was injected with wouldn't last long. Soon, Frank would start to feel the full effects of his injuries.

"I know. I would only slow you down." He paused, defeated. "Hurry though! We don't know how much time we have," said Frank as he looked from the pretty doctor to his younger brother. "Oh, and look for some kind of radio transmitter. There's no way the bomb is around here."

Joe looked at his brother with admiration and nodded his understanding. Then the two went for the door. "Be right back," whispered Joe as he grabbed the handle to the door. Frank nodded in response and the doctor and detective left, closing the door behind them.

_Be careful Joe,_ thought Frank as he allowed himself to lie down and wait.

…

Officer Sanders and Con Riley carefully entered the first building with one hand ready to engage their weapons. Officer Sanders led the way with a flashlight illuminating the somewhat empty space.

"I'm not seeing anything, Lieutenant," whispered the young officer.

"Let's check the inside perimeter and everything else before moving on. You never can be too sure," replied the older, more experienced man.

They continued in silence across the cement floor. Only the sound of their own footsteps could be heard.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Officer Sanders as they approached the backside of the warehouse. He gestured toward a large crate.

"Let's see," responded Con Riley. The elder man checked the surroundings first. Satisfied that the coast was clear, he carefully lifted the top and his mouth dropped open.

…

Joe and Johanna carefully made their way through the very few corridors that were in this section of the warehouse. Luckily, the doctor knew her way around and was able to evade any possible adversaries. Plus, she had the clearance to be moving about the area.

"Okay, I think it's in here," said the undercover agent, as they approached an office door. Normally the pretty doctor didn't carry a weapon. However, knowing that she was about to jeopardize her whole Network cover, she made sure she concealed one in her belt, covered by her lab coat.

"Cover me," remarked Joe as he put his hand to the door and slowly started to turn the knob. He subconsciously held his breath.

…

Grimacing at the stains of blood on his clothes, Frank Hardy was lying down on the cot when he heard the doorknob to his prison cell open. He thought about sitting up but it hurt too much. Instead, he tilted his head to view the door as it opened. To his surprise, it was not who he thought or wanted it to be.

"Don't move Hardy. We gotta talk," ordered the large burly man with the tattoo on his arm. Dex leveled a gun at Frank but Frank didn't even move.

"Talk about what, Dex?" asked Frank, nonchalantly. After being tortured by this man, he did fear him. However, the eldest brother was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that now.

"You're getting me out of here," said Dex as he lowered his gun.

Frank tried not to laugh. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Why would I help you get out of here? And how? I'm the prisoner here." Frank found his position too vulnerable and made himself sit up. He propped himself up by his right elbow.

"I saw your brother and the doc going to the office." The big man paused and sighed. "I want out."

This peaked Frank's interest and he raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you saw them and didn't do anything about it?"

"Yup."

"Okay…and you want out of what?"

Dex sighed and shifted his weight, getting antsy and irritated. "Look, I hate being Lars' henchman and want out. If I help you and your brother get out of here, will you help me cut a deal with the police?"

"I don't know, Dex. You did torture me, and kicked the crap out of me. I don't see how I owe you anything." Frank glared at the man remembering being shackled and beaten.

"That's true. And I am sorry about that. I thought it was awful and hated doing it. But I want to help now." Desperation started to seep from the burly man's voice.

"Because it could help you," finished Frank. Carefully, he ran his left hand through his almost dry hair, thinking about Dex's request.

"Well, yes, but I can help you get out of here. I know the protocols, how to get out, and even how to disarm the bomb. There is a radio transmitter that will be rather simple to deactivate once I see it." Dex confirmed Frank's suspicions.

Frank thought for a moment and studied the Assassin's face for honesty or deceit. Frank felt that he was a good judge of character but the man before him caused him every inch of pain he felt at that moment. It would be so easy for him to just say no, and forget it. Something told him that Dex could be useful. "Okay, but the second you do something to double cross us, the deal is off."

"Fair enough," replied Dex and they shook hands. Part of Frank did worry that he just made a deal with the devil.

…

Con Riley gave a low whistle. "Wow. This crate is full of drugs. Probably premium grade too."

Office Sanders shined his flashlight over the whole contents of the crate. "We hit a jackpot, sir."

"I'll say. I bet we need to get some more boys in blue down here pronto. We still haven't found the Hardys."

Officer Sanders nodded and grabbed his radio to make the call. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by sounds of footsteps coming from outside the front entrance. Sanders hastily turned off his flashlight and they both froze.

Quickly, they stepped through a nearby exit and pinned themselves against the wall on the outside, listening to whomever was now in the warehouse.

"Get this last crate loaded. We need to be long gone before that bomb blows up," said a low male voice.

The two officers looked at each other. Con mouthed "bomb?" and Officer Sanders nodded in confirmation that he heard it too.

"Okay boss. What about the kids?" asked a second voice.

"Kill 'em," said the first voice.

"Any preferred method?" asked the second man.

"Actually…bring them to me in a little while when I'm ready. I'd like to say goodbye." There was a menacing and mischievous tone to his voice, noticed the lieutenant.

"Will do, sir."

Footsteps could be heard retreating from the crate area. Con and Sanders waited silently for a few more moments to make sure it was safe.

"We need to find those boys right now and send for help," whispered Con.

Sanders nodded and went to go radio it in again. This time they were interrupted by a shower of bullets headed straight at them!

…

The blond haired boy carefully turned the door handle waiting for someone to be there on the other side. Johanna had her pistol at the ready just in case. Joe thrust the door open and to their surprise, no one was there.

"Looks like we got lucky," commented the doctor as they carefully walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, almost too lucky. Let's do it and get back to Frank." Joe carefully searched for what he assumed to be the bomb's transmitter but didn't find anything. Johanna was doing the same when they heard footsteps just outside the door. Simultaneously, they hid in a closet that was within the larger office.

From inside the small room, they could hear someone open the door, drop something on a table and then leave, closing the door. While they waited, Joe and Johanna were forced to be very close to each other. Joe blushed and smiled apologetically. Johanna smiled in return knowing there was no way around it. After several minutes went by with no one else coming, the two left the small space and continued their search.

"Man, I wish Frank was here," whispered Joe and he looked in any desk drawer, cabinet, and corner he could find.

"You and your brother do seem very close," added the strawberry blond woman as she too searched high and low.

"Yes we are. But what I meant was that this is usually his area of expertise. I'd feel much better if he were the one trying to disarm a bomb right now," half-smiled Joe.

"Well, he's probably right that the actual bomb isn't here. They probably already have it in Bayport. Have you found anything that looks like a radio transmitter thing?" confirmed Johanna.

Joe raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Thing?"

"Hey, I'm a doctor. This isn't my area of expertise either," retorted Johanna as she returned his smile.

"Wait, look at this," said Joe as he found a small box with several buttons on it and a timer. It read ":45" indicating it only had 45 minutes left.

"I'll take that, thank you," came a voice from the doorway. Joe and Johanna looked at the man and their eyes grew wide with surprise.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for not posting a second chapter. My birthday was a few days ago and I totally got side tracked.

Thank you for reading and reviewing or putting me on alert.

Enjoy!

. . .

Chapter 19

Dex walked into the office and extended a large hand. Joe looked at him quizzically.

"I said I'll take that, Joe," repeated the Assassin.

"Over my dead body," replied Joe holding it protectively around his back. Neither man moved nor did the doctor.

"Joe, I'm on your side now," the tattooed man responded, unconvincingly.

Joe scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Dex told him about his conversation with Frank and the deal that was made. He also mentioned that he was able to deactivate the bomb using the radio transmitter.

"And I'm supposed to believe this?"

"It does seem unlikely," added Dr. Curtis. She stood with her hands in her white lab coat trying to judge the man's true intentions. Her right hand was resting over her gun just in case.

"If you're not sure, let's talk to Frank. We're running out of time though, boy. I have nothing to gain at this point besides whatever deal I can work out by helping you," reiterated the terrorist.

"Let's get my brother and go from there," said Joe as he gestured for Dex to lead the way. _Better to have him where I can see him_, thought the young sleuth.

The trio walked quietly down the corridor and found the room where Frank was staying. Joe still wasn't sure why they had yet to find any resistance in the warehouse. He shrugged it off and hoped it was just his lucky day.

Joe let Dex stay in front of him and open the door. The blond's blue eyes peeked in around the tattooed thug. Then, the same sapphire eyes widened in shock; Frank was gone!

…

Frank Hardy watched Dex leave the room. He still wasn't sure if the man could be trusted, but they were running out of options. Someone on the inside could solve a lot of their problems. Then again, Frank thought, it could just be adding to them too. Frank slowly fell back onto the cot, his body screaming for a need to rest. His whole body was in a state of pain and numbness at the same time. The dark haired boy knew he was in for a hospital stay and a lecture from his caring aunt. Both, he thought, he would gladly welcome if that meant he got out of this situation alive.

Just a moment after Frank closed his eyes, he heard the door open. Without opening his eyes, he said, "Wow, that was quick."

"Get up," said the voice that was definitely NOT Joe Hardy. Frank opened his eyes to see his more vicious torturer, Drake. Frank involuntarily gulped. When he didn't move, Drake pulled out a gun and repeated, "Get up."

…

Con and Sanders hit the ground just in time to dodge the bullet attack. The noise of the bullets had ceased quickly after it had begun. Now, there was only a light breeze to the air and it was slowly getting lighter as dawn was getting ready to emerge from its cocoon.

Con felt the slight dew of the short grass under his fingers and dampening his uniform. He looked at Sanders and nodded. Carefully the two police officers stood up with their right hands on their pistols.

"Yeah I wouldn't move anymore if I were you," said a low growling voice behind them. The man seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

The two men turned around and saw a tall bald man pointing a gun at them. The man with the gun gestured for them to walk back into the warehouse, arms raised.

"Over there," ordered the bald thug as he ushered the two cops to the middle of the warehouse. "Now, sit down with your hands on your heads. No funny business."

Con Riley and Officer Sanders obeyed their assailant's orders. They stayed calm while the big man used their own handcuffs to secure their hands behind their backs. Then they felt the man detach their guns from their holsters and kick them to the side.

"You," said the man and pointed to the younger officer. "Move five feet to your right." Officer Sanders obeyed. "Good."

"What are you doing?" asked a new voice as a pretty young girl walked into the open space. The woman in her mid-twenties had short brown hair, was about 5'8'' and had long legs. The girl wore tight jeans with a black top and black leather jacket. Her stylish black boots clinked and clunked as she made her way to the three men.

"Found this two cops here looking around. I'm taking care of it," replied the bald headed goon.

"Dad will not be pleased you kidnapped two cops, Mike!" The girl shouted at the thug. The thug shrugged.

"Dad? Who's 'Dad'?" risked Con Riley. He was answered with a loud slap to the face. Apparently, "Dad" taught his little girl a thing or two.

"Mike, you screwed up but there's nothing else we can do. I guess we'll just have to get rid of them." The brunette then looked at the officers, addressing them. "Sorry boys but it looks like you're stuck. Real sorry about that though." She smiled a fake sweet smile and turned on her heels towards the door.

"Now, shut up." Mike lowered his weapon just long enough to apply heavy duty duct tape to their mouths. "I'll be back. Make a move and it will be your last."

With that, Mike walked out of the warehouse and left the two Bayport police officers in darkness. Red and orange hues of light started trickling in the small windows that surrounded the large building.

_That's what they all say,_ thought Con Riley as he rolled his eyes. Humor was always a good defense mechanism in these situations.

…

"Where did Frank go?" asked Joe as his worried eyes scanned the whole room, top to bottom. Frank was in no condition to be wandering around on his own.

"I left him right here. Honest," promised Dex as his face showed true shock. "I told him I would be right back."

"Well, he's not here now, is he?" exclaimed Joe as he slammed his fist on the wall.

"Joe, are you trying to give us away here?" asked Dr. Curtis, in a mild attempt to calm the impulsive boy.

"Sorry. It's just…Frank's not up to this. Normally I wouldn't worry too much about him being alone but right now, he's-."

"Oh I don't think he's alone," interrupted Dex as he indicated towards a newer set of footprints on the cement floor.

"Who-" started to ask the doctor when the door opened and Drake stood in the doorway, holding a limp dark haired boy in his arms. Frank's head was hung down low in front and his body looked lifeless.

"Looking for us?" he asked with a maniacal smile. He thrust the barrel of his gun into Frank's temple for emphasis. "I wouldn't do anything hasty."

_At least he's still alive,_ thought the younger Hardy. Joe put up his hands in surrender. Dex tried to save his cover and pushed Joe towards the door.

"Nice timing, Drake. I found these two in the boss' office."

Drake eyed his partner up and down, not totally convinced. He gave it some thought and decided he could risk it. "Let's go."

Dragging Frank along, Drake took the front, leading Joe and Dr. Curtis towards the exit. Dex has his weapon trained on them behind them, hoping to be able to find an opening. For now he had to go along with Drake while waiting for the right time to turn the tables. He could only hope that he would be given some time to figure things out before Drake or Lars did something drastic.

…

Back at the first warehouse, the two officers were sitting patiently in semi-darkness waiting for anything to happen. They were handcuffed, weaponless, and couldn't call for help. Con Riley started to remember a lot of other situations that the Hardy Boys or their famous detective father had put him in. Under the duct tape, a smile spread across the man's face. He shook his head at how crazy the night had become. Con's mouth immediately turned into a frown when he heard a door open and footsteps coming closer to him. Light that was streaming in from the small windows as dawn approached seemed to cast a spotlight on the man walking towards them.

"Hello, boys," greeted Lars Jensen. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sneered. "Looks like you'll be staying for the party." Lars let this sink in and could see that Riley and Sanders were trying to figure out the meaning. The Assassin then added, "Everything will be done soon when the rest of the guests arrive. It should be soon. Very soon."

_That son of a-_, thought Sanders as his eyes grew intense and he furrowed his brow in anger. He looked at Con who had a similar expression on his face.

Lars grinned and scoffed before turning on his expensive leather heels and leaving the warehouse.

…

_What an idiot! I can't believe I bought Dex's good guy story! He better be pretending or he's going to sorry he double crossed us, _thought the blond Hardy as he followed Drake through the warehouse.

Only a few minutes had gone by but it was starting to feel like forever. Then, Joe noticed something. Frank's arm was dangling limply while he was being dragged by Drake. His index finger was pointing down and then soon his middle finger was added. _1,2, _thought Joe. _Frank is trying to signal me!_

"Keep walking," growled Dex from behind Joe. The young detective looked back at him and glared. Dex tried to signal to him with his eyes but the message was not easily received.

Joe looked back at his brother's hand. Quickly, Frank added his ring finger and flashed 3. Joe cleared his throat in acknowledgement. Frank seemed to come back to life and elbowed Drake in the ribs causing him to drop him and bend down. Joe jumped on his back and tried to tackle the big man to the ground. Unfortunately for Joe, Drake was a very strong guy and tried to buck him off. Joe held on and tried to hit him as much as he could. The doctor kept back, hand on her pistol, and waited for an opportunity to assist the boys.

Meanwhile, Frank scurried from under Drake and watched his brother attack the terrorist. He was in a lot of pain but waited close by in case he needed to come to his brother's aid.

Joe kept slugging Drake anywhere he could. Sometimes in his ribs, back, or even head. Nothing seemed to derail the large man. Drake was hunched over and stopped for just a short moment but long enough for Joe to think he had the upper hand. Drake used this to his advantage and reached under his jeans, near his ankle, and grabbed a short knife. With swift reflexes, the criminal lunged the silver blade at Joe!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Well reader friends, I am very sorry to make you wait. The excuse/reason is the same, I'm afraid.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding me to your faves or alerts. It seriously brightens my day during what is a somewhat dark time.

Enjoy…

. . .

Chapter 20

The dark haired boy grimaced and silently screamed at the pain he was feeling while being half-carried and half-dragged by a known terrorist. He knew he needed to get Joe's attention somehow if they were going to attempt any sort of escape. Frank hoped that Dex was just playing his role for now but was still on their side. The twenty one year old sleuth also hoped Dex was still desperate to keep their deal. It was a risk he knew he had to take.

_How can I signal Joe without giving away that I am awake? Maybe…_thought Frank as he decided on trying a finger signal. It was subtle but also ran the risk of Joe not seeing it. Having used it before in previous situations, he hoped Joe would take notice…before it was too late.

"Keep walking," Frank heard Dex say. At this point he already had two fingers drawn. Hoping against all hope, Frank flashed the third one praying Joe would follow his lead.

_It worked, _thought Frank as he elbowed Drake and escaped from his vise-like grasp. He had managed to get out from under the big man but now had to watch his younger brother fight the monster. Frank wrapped his right arm around his side and silently cheered his brother on. A few moments had gone by and Joe's attacks had seemed to barely tickle the thug. Frank's eyes widened when he saw a flash of silver in Drake's hand and it was aimed straight for Joe!

"JOE!" shouted Frank as a warning. Joe fell back and rolled on the ground. He looked down at his side because it seemed to be stinging. Sure enough there was a red pool of blood saturating his shirt. Drake had cut him. Now Joe was really upset and glowered at his opponent as Drake thrust the now bloody knife at Joe. The twenty year old stood up and sized up his competition. While they both stood their ground, waiting for an opportunity, Frank inched his way on the floor closer to the assassin.

"Come on, Drakie. What are you waiting for," taunted Joe as he barely swayed back and forth in a fighting stance. He was ready to pounce. Dr. Curtis and Dex remained as spectators. Dex seemed to be fiddling with something but Joe didn't have time to worry about it. He was more worried about getting stabbed by the crazy henchman in front of him.

"Hey Drake!" shouted Frank. Drake's intense focus was temporarily distracted and he looked in Frank's direction. Still on the floor, clinging to his torso, Frank lashed out his foot and managed to hit Drake in the ankle. The colossal man lost his balance and staggered. Joe used this opportunity to hit Drake with an uppercut to his chin and a hard left blow in the stomach. Drake doubled over in pain, dizzy, and grunting. He wasn't down for the count though. Joe caught his breath and risked looking at his wound. It wasn't too bad, he realized. Suddenly there was the sound of a gun being fired into the air.

"Hey! What's going on here," asked a bald man. Dex saw Mike come from an entrance who looked at the scene in front of him.

"The boys got the better of Drake," replied Dex, trying to save his cover. "We were just about to move 'em. Everything has been _taken care of_." Dex tried to alert the Hardys but couldn't tell if they got the message. He couldn't worry about that. He needed to get Mike out of there.

"Sure. Do you need help?" asked Mike, who sighed impatiently.

"Nah," replied Dex quickly, intent on getting Mike out of there before Drake could say anything. The last thing Dex needed was another person to interfere.

"Fine. Bring them into One. Boss wants to have a few words before we head out. Hurry up," replied the man who had found the officers earlier. He shook his head and left.

"You kids are going to PAY," growled Drake as he stood up. He found his pistol on the ground where it had fallen after being attacked unexpectedly.

_We were SO close,_ thought Joe as his face displayed clear discontent at how the events unfolded. He was disgusted at himself for allowing the window they had to be blown away because Mike showed up. They were about to escape. The distraction had allowed Drake to recover enough to regain his stance. Dex didn't want to lose his cover yet, so they were back at square one. So again, Frank was picked up and dragged by Drake. Drake turned around to face Joe, the doctor, and Dex.

"Try anything and I will paint these walls with his brain," threatened the goon, pushing his revolver into Frank's temple harshly for emphasis. He turned and started walking again, assured that his warning was well received.

_I hate feeling useless and hopeless,_ thought Frank as he was carried away.

In silence, the group moved through the rest of the building and out a side exit. Crossing the small space between the buildings, the prisoners could take in the outdoors. The sun was out in the early morning light, birds could be heard chirping happily, and the breeze felt cool against their skin. It would have been pleasant, Frank thought, had it not been for the near death experiences, and who knows what kind of torture that was going to be inflicted next. Reluctantly, he resisted a hasty getaway and was brought into the new prison. Joe followed, trying to keep himself from making any impulsive moves. Frank could be killed in a second.

Soon the group reached Warehouse One. Upon entering the building, Frank noticed that this warehouse was much more open than the other one. Also, he saw that there were two people sitting in the middle of the floor several feet apart. Quickly, he realized it was his friend, Lt. Con Riley and another officer. They were bound and gagged.

"Con!" yelled Joe as he too realized who was being held captive there. Joe was shoved forcefully and didn't say anything further. Even though Joe was sometimes hot headed, he knew this was one time he needed to remain calm. Two police officers and his brother counted on it.

"Over there," instructed Mike, who was motioning for the Hardys to go about twenty or so feet in front of the officers. Each boy was led to their spot. Frank was positioned about five feet from Joe. Mike and Drake fastened their hands together in the front with what looked like a large zip tie. Dex held his gun on them and Johanna tried to keep her calm. No one was sure what side she was on and she wasn't going to give them any reason to think she was on the wrong side.

Lars Jensen entered the intimidating space wearing an expensive gray suit. "Well, well…now it's a party. Everyone is here." He chuckled to himself, satisfied.

Frank started sweating and feeling light headed. _Apparently even miracle drugs don't last forever,_ he thought as he stood listening to the head Assassin practically congratulating himself.

"You've got us, Lars. Let Bayport go," requested Joe.

"Your heroism is admirable young Joseph but I am afraid it's too late."

Dex stood with his gun still trained on the youths but smiled faintly. Clearly, he knew something the boss didn't.

"You're a piece of work," added Joe. Frank looked over him and flashed him a warning. "You kidnap my brother, use him as a code, and then torture him? All so you can blow up our family and friends and kill us?" Joe was on a roll. Regrettably, he lost his struggle to remain composed.

Lars approached the blond boy and looked him right in the face, smelling of stale cigarettes."Yes," he replied. "You've escaped me once but I was not about to let it happen again. I spent years working on this plan so I could get back at your family. You've cost me a lot of money, time, and pride." Jensen paused. "The Hardys will finally be destroyed."

Joe stood there and stared back, without even blinking. "You're-"

"Joe!" Frank interrupted and stopped his brother from saying something that could get him immediately killed. Joe looked at Frank and noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead and the way he swayed a little while standing in his spot. For the moment, he stopped antagonizing the villain.

"Yes, listen to your brother, Joseph. Franklin is right," countered Lars.

"Frank," said the older Hardy boy quietly.

Lars moved closer to him. "What did you say?"

"I said 'Frank'. We've been over this before." Frank's voice sounded more defiant than he felt. His head was starting to spin and he could feel every inch of inflicted pain. _What I would give for a nice warm bed_, he thought.

"Oh yes, sorry." Lars pretended to apologize. "It's a common mistake people make, I remember now." Lars walked back a few steps to where Joe was and thrust a fist into Joe's stomach. Joe grunted, doubled over, and tried to catch his breath.

"Why-" started to ask Frank but was interrupted by a new voice in the room.

"Lars, step away from my sons," commanded Fenton Hardy.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello all! Happy Holidays to you! I have good news and bad news…again. The bad news is that I decided to rewrite the ending. GASP I know…but I think it's for the better. The GOOD news is that everything should be wrapped up shortly. So less waiting.

Thank you again for your patience! I appreciate all of you that either read and review or just read and hopefully enjoy.

The conclusion is coming…it's bittersweet.

Til then, enjoy!

…

Chapter 21

Fenton Hardy had slipped into the warehouse through the side entrance and managed to surprise the assassins. Joe's outburst had been the right diversion.

"Welcome to the party," invited Lars as he backed away from the boys. "We're having a little get together, Fenton. Glad you could make it."

"Lars, give it up. You're being surrounded as we speak. Let the boys and the officers go." Fenton held firm despite the fact that he was being surrounded by other hired help. Unfortunately now he had several guns on him as well. _Where did these guys come from? It's like they come out of the woodwork,_ thought the famous private detective.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Hardy. I have the upper hand here." Lars was confident of this and his voice reeked of it.

"What do you want Lars? If you want me, you can have me." Fenton kept his gun trained on the mad man.

"You don't understand, Fenton. I want you all. You've all caused me humiliation, time, money, you know…the usual. I've already been over this with your offspring. Look, I'm sick and tired of you three."

"Way to hold a grudge, huh, Lars?" taunted Mr. Hardy.

"A grudge I will also be paid handsomely for as well."

"Paid?" Shock registered on the faces of all three Hardys.

"Well, yes, Fenton ol' boy. You have plenty of people who would pay to see you dead. So do your sons. The Hardys are unfortunately good at what they do. Naturally you have enemies. So I get paid for something I would do for free. It's a really a win-win, if you think about it," sneered Jensen.

"It's about to be a lose-lose situation Lars," Fenton retorted as he strengthened his stance and held his weapon firmly.

Lars scowled at the older man. "One move from you or your so-called 'back up' and one of your boys will be dead."

"You're not going to harm them," bluffed Fenton as he glanced from his sons back to the terrorist.

A sadistic thought crossed Jensen's mind. "No…maybe not." He pulled his gun from its holster. He backed up so he was behind the police officers and on the opposite side from Fenton. "But you are."

Fenton raised an eyebrow. "I would never-"

"Listen. You have one chance at this. I planned on killing you all. However, I will let you choose one to sacrifice and one to save. Tell me who to shoot and you can walk away with the other one." Lars paused for dramatic effect. "Your choice, Mr. Hardy. Who's your favorite?" A sinister laugh escaped from Lars' mouth.

"I could never choose one over the other!" Fenton looked at his boys and then at Lars disgusted.

"Wrong answer," informed the terrorist. Lars pointed his gun at Joe and fired.

…

Frank saw his father enter the warehouse but tried to not to let any emotion be detected on his face. He knew Joe was distracting Lars with his impulsive taunting. When he saw his father needed a little more time or diversion, Frank offered his own assistance. Then he listened and watched the exchange of words and threats between his father and his worst enemy.

_This cannot be good. How are we going to get out of this? I hope Dad has a plan,_ thought Frank. His legs were getting shaky and he was starting to have difficulty breathing. His bruised or broken ribs were crippling his lungs. He felt like he could collapse at any minute. Despite all of this, the young man stood his ground and hoped he could get through each passing minute. Then suddenly he saw Lars point his gun at Joe and fire.

With adrenaline pumping through his veins, intense strength coming from deep inside, Frank screamed, "JOE!" as he flew in the air tackling his brother to the ground.

…

Fenton watched in horror as his eldest son tackled his youngest to the ground while a bullet flew in the air at them. For an instant, no one moved. Lars was in awe and was caught off guard. From across the room, Dex fired his gun and hit Lars in the leg. Lars went down. As he went down, his gun went off into the air, but didn't harm anyone. Dr. Curtis used this same opportunity to shoot Drake in firing arm to impede him as well.

At the sound of gun fire, several police officers rushed in from all exits and apprehended Lars and his men. Dr. Johanna Curtis and Dex were both handcuffed and taken away. Johanna would be able to reveal her true identity later. Dex would be able to explain his deal with Frank at the police station as well. His disarming of the bomb would certainly help him cut a deal. For now though they were arrested as Assassins. Lars and Drake were taken to an ambulance but in custody of the police.

Knowing that Con and Sanders would be helped by the other officers, Fenton ran to his boys who still had not stirred. _Please be okay_, prayed the older man as he ran to their side.

…

Joe thought that this was when he was going to die. The trained assassin was going to hit his mark and he would be dead. He would never see his family or his friends again. So naturally, Joe was surprised when he felt himself being tackled rather than shot. He was on the ground, stunned and catching his breath.

"Okay you can get up now, Frank," Joe whispered. No response and no movement. With his hands fastened in front of him, it was hard for him to do much let alone to lift his brother off of him. "Frank?"

Just then Fenton rushed up. "Frank! Joe! Are you okay?" Now that he was up close, Fenton could see Frank's injuries. Part of him flinched inside seeing his oldest son so beaten. He knew he didn't have time to dwell on that and quickly shook off the shock of seeing him that way.

"Frank won't get off," murmured Joe from under twenty one year old dead weight. Carefully, Joe and Fenton rolled Frank off of Joe. "Oh no." Joe looked down at his clothes and saw fresh red spots all over. Instantly, he knew it wasn't his own blood. His own bloody stain was no longer wet. No, it was definitely Frank's, Joe realized.

Frank was now on his back, eyes closed. Fenton felt for a pulse and checked his breathing. "Slow and weak," informed their father. Blood permeated through Frank's shirt near his shoulder. To an officer near him he called, "Someone get me a rag or something!"

"Mr. Hardy, we have all of the terrorists in custody and the two officers have been released," reported a female police officer as she ran to Fenton's side.

"Thanks Shelly. Is that medic helicopter on its way?" asked Fenton, concern radiating from his usually calm, authoritative voice.

"Yes, sir," replied the officer after she checked in with the radio dispatcher. "About five minutes." She quickly deposited a rag into Fenton's hand.

"Thank you." Fenton took out a knife and cut the zip tie on both of the boys' wrists. Joe rubbed his wrists but Frank's arms just rested limply on the ground. "Look after your brother." Fenton handed the rag to Joe. "I'm going to look out for the helicopter so they know exactly where to go." _Thank goodness we radioed for the helicopter before coming in! Frank needs every second he can get, _thought the worried father_._

After a nod of understanding to his father, Joe leaned over his brother, knowing that touching him could cause him more pain. "Frank, Frank…" he coaxed as he applied pressure to the wound with the rag. Losing blood was not the only problem; Frank's whole body was battered and bruised. The bullet wound near his shoulder just amplified everything else. "How many times do we have to go through this, huh? One of us gets hurt and the other one has to watch in anticipation and fear…I don't even know how many times you have saved my life… like tonight." Joe trailed off and watched Frank take in gasps of breath uneasily.

Then he continued, "Remember when we were kids and we would race from our house to the playground? …I always won, but you were always just a step behind me. I'm pretty sure you just let me win to be nice."

Again, he paused; waiting for any kind of response but none came. He checked for breathing and then continued, "I know you're only a year older, but you always looked out for me anyways and played the role of a big brother."

He caught himself smiling at the memories while he pressed firmly on the rag."I always played the role of little brother…sometimes at your expense." A lone tear fell down Joe's face and glistened on the cement floor. "Frank…you and I are a team. You're my partner, brother, best friend. You cannot leave me."

"Joe?" came a faint whisper. Frank's eyes opened just slightly.

"Hey, bro," a cautiously hopeful Joe answered.

"What happened?" asked Frank, still barely above a whisper.

"You took a bullet for me." Joe noted that the rag was already soaked with blood. _Hurry up Dad!_

Frank half smiled and then slurred, "Why did I do that?"

Joe smiled back, noting his brother's humor even though it was garbled. "Because I'm the brains of the operation and you need me."

"Ha," Frank attempted to laugh but it hurt too much. "I don't feel so good, Joe." Joe noticed his brother's face was pale and still sweaty.

"I can't imagine that you do. Just rest. Help is on the way," reassured Joe as he continued to pray that the bleeding would stop and his brother would be okay. Unfortunately, Frank was getting worse by the second. His breathing was shallow. Joe was starting to get more worried as he noticed his brother's eyes flutter open and closed. _Keep fighting Frank!_

"Bomb?" faintly inquired the almost lifeless young man.

"Dex took care of it," replied Joe in a soothing voice, trying not to cry. Even through all of the chaos, Joe had picked up on Dex's hidden message in the hallway. Frank's reply was a hardly noticeable nod. Joe watched helplessly as his big brother's dark brown eyes became vacant and slowly closed.

"J…o..e" was the last thing Frank Hardy said before his heart stopped.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

In the last fleeting moments of Frank Hardy's life, images of the past twenty one years, flashed in his mind. For a few moments, his brother Joe knelt next to him silently praying and begging for him to live.

"_Race you to the park!" said an 8 year old Joe Hardy. His year older brother returned his grin and started running. The blond boy yelled, "Hey!" as he ran after his brother. Soon Joe passed Frank and declared victory. The dark haired boy faked his disappointment at being beaten, yet again, by his younger brother._

…

"_JOE! NO!" yelled Frank as he ran to stop his impulsive 17 yr old brother from running into a fiery grave. Joe fought back, desperate to save his girlfriend, Iola, from a bomb that was in the Hardys' car. Frank begged and pleaded before doing what he had to do to save Joe._

…

_Callie smiled at him with loving eyes. Frank and his girlfriend had finally had their first kiss. Sitting on a playground swing set, the two kissed again. Frank felt pure happiness as his smile returned the beautiful blonde's. _

…

"_Dad, fishing is so boring!" said Joe Hardy while sitting in a small boat with his father and brother. No one had caught anything and their lines were just limping along in the water. The cool lake breeze tickled their warm skin._

"_Joe, some experiences require patience," advised the once police officer. Patience was not something Joe Hardy knew too much about, Fenton thought._

"_Besides, we don't have a lot of opportunities to be together. So be quiet and enjoy it," scolded Frank, with a hint of a grin._

…

_Laura Hardy walked in the room to hand the sick boy a bowl of soup, his favorite magazine, and some fresh baked cookies. Frank smiled graciously. He hated being sick but allowing his mom to take care of him, made it somewhat tolerable. Plus, she made the best chicken noodle soup, he thought._

…

The EMTs arrived, following Fenton. It was less than a minute since Frank took his last breath. Joe didn't have time to even react or use CPR. Relieved, Joe quickly moved away to allow the professionals to help his brother. The young man stood next to his concerned father. Tears welled up in both their eyes as the events before them unfolded in a hazy blur.

…

_Chet, Biff, Tony, and Phil sat with the Hardys at their favorite hangout, Mr. Pizza, talking about their favorite high school memories. Four pizzas and lots of laughter later they departed promising they'd always have each other's backs. _

…

_Callie answered the door in a stunning dark blue dress. The "diamonds" she wore on her ears and around her neck sparkled. She smiled at the speechless dark haired boy in front of her. Frank handed her a corsage for her wrist and bent down to whisper in her ear. He told her how beautiful she looked and that he loved her. They kissed, shouted goodbye to Mrs. Shaw, and left for the prom in a stretch limousine. _

…

_Joe and Frank Hardy were running for their lives. It was the final race in the track competition. If they won, they would score a new record and a huge trophy for the Bayport team. Luckily, their work kept them athletic and both were able to cross the finish line. Joe would tell the story as if he were the one to cross the line first but it was deemed a tie. The crowd roared happily. The two brothers high fived and then knelt down to catch their breaths. Their coach and the rest of the team were presented with a trophy and the satisfaction of victory._

…

Frank was now being loaded into a medic helicopter to be transferred to Bayport Hospital where he would immediately be taken into surgery. His body was motionless and only the oxygen mask he wore was evidence he was even alive. Seeing how fragile his brother was, Joe had asked to ride with him and the request was granted. Thankfully, Frank was hanging on now after several attempts to revive him had failed.

Reluctantly Fenton assisted the police and hauled Drake, Dex, Lars, and the rest of the Assassins to the station. Interrogations and deals would be made after arrival. His son's fate weighed heavy on Fenton's mind as well as his pal, Con Riley's. Driving back to Bayport was bittersweet. The Assassins were being put away but life and/or death still hung in the balance for one Hardy.

Con Riley suggested that Fenton head to the hospital and see how Frank was doing. Lt. Riley assured Mr. Hardy that he, Sanders, and a few other officers would be able to keep watch on the Assassins while he was away. Fenton had thanked him and quickly exited in order to be with his family.

Back in the helicopter, the EMTs were able to help keep Frank somewhat stable on his way to the hospital. To Joe, he looked like someone else. In some ways, Joe wished he _was _someone else. It was too heartbreaking to think that the bruised and bloody man in front of him was actually his someone he loved.

"We're coming to the hospital," announced one EMT. "When we land, we will take him immediately in. You'll have to wait for the rest of your family in the waiting room area." The woman addressed Joe and noticed his dismay. He clearly did not want to leave Frank. She looked at him apologetically. "Sorry." Joe nodded his understanding and positioned himself so it would be easier for them to get Frank out as they descended onto the helicopter pad.

Joe followed the EMTs as they rolled his brother's gurney into the hospital's emergency room. His blue eyes watched as Frank was whisked away from him. A nurse came up to him and motioned for him to follow her into a small examining room. The crimson color of his shirt alerted her. Nonchalantly he walked with her and allowed her to examine his wounds.

"There you go, honey," the older nurse said with a smile after a few quiet moments. She had cleaned and bandaged Joe's knife cut and several other small cuts or bruises. Joe looked off into the distance. When she didn't get a response, she added, "Was that your brother?" Joe nodded. "I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Even though Joe could practically stumble over the uncertainty in her voice, he just replied with a despondent, "thanks."

A half hour later, the Hardys and some of their friends waited impatiently in the hospital's dismal family waiting room. The stark white walls were so bare and uninviting it made the waiting seem even more unbearable. Chet Morton, an old friend, sat in the corner trying to make calls to their other close friends. He quietly told each one of the situation and suggested that they came to the hospital right away; for support or to say goodbye.

Callie had just walked in and gasped at the sight of Joe's shirt. He hadn't changed and it was covered in blood. Vanessa had the same reaction a few minutes earlier.

"Joe!" Callie ran into her friend's arms. The two had become closer more recently and in some ways Joe was her closest connection to her boyfriend, Frank. She hugged him tightly and then glanced at his shirt with fear in her eyes.

"Yes," answered the blond man already knowing what her eyes were asking.

"How is he? Where is he?" Callie allowed Mrs. Hardy to guide her to a chair. Tears started to manifest in her eyes again. She couldn't control it, she was about to lose it.

"Honey, Frank is in surgery. They had trouble reviving him, but they have hope he'll be okay." Laura's soft voice and gentle touch soothed the girl momentarily. Laura continued to hold her and stroke her hair for a minute or two more. Mrs. Hardy always played it off like she was strong but inside she was like a house of cards about to be torn down at any moment by a wisp of wind.

"Frank will pull through," assured Vanessa as she finished her hug with Joe and came to sit next to her friend. Laura distanced herself slightly so that the two girls could quietly embrace and cry together for several moments. Even though they all hoped he'd be okay, the worrying and fear of the worst, plagued their hearts.

Awhile later…

"Here you go Joe. I hope this one's okay," said Vanessa with a sympathetic smile. Joe noticed a lot of people smile like that in these types of situations. He smiled back, thankful that Vanessa had offered to run to the Hardy's home and get him a new shirt.

With a kiss on the cheek, he whispered, "Thanks Van." Joe then excused himself to quickly change in the men's restroom.

Joe got a good look at himself in the mirror. "Wow, Hardy, looking good," somberly joked Joe. He glanced at his appearance again and he realized he didn't look half as bad as Frank had. Quickly, to shake that image, he stripped the bloody clothing and replaced it with the clean one Vanessa brought him. The blond realized that it was the shirt she had given to him last Christmas. A smile dared to cross his face as he remembered the snowball fight that followed. A knock at the door interrupted his memory and he headed out, leaving the stained token of the evening in the bathroom's garbage can.

"All better," remarked the tall, blonde girl from Joe's previous memory. She hugged him and he allowed her to hold him for several minutes. They let go of their embrace and the younger Hardy wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I hate the waiting," said Joe as he started to pace the floor. Someone in his family or part of the staff always teased that one day he would run the floor bare and owe them a new one. He always took the teasing in jest but always wished he would stop having to be in that position. Memories of the last time he had saved Frank from death haunted him. Like before, he still had to wait for news; good or bad.

"We all do, son," agreed Fenton. He clapped a strong hand onto Joe's back as a comforting gesture. Before Joe could say anything or respond, the swinging doors opened.

Frank's fate was about to be revealed.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Wow…I can't believe this is almost the end. It's bittersweet really.

Thank you to each and every one of you who have read my story, put it on alert, or even added me as a fave author. It truly means the world to me. I decided to rewrite the ending and then I was without a computer for about a week. I apologize for another setback but I have a peace offering; an extra long chapter.

I truly hope you enjoy these 2 last chapters as it wraps up this story…finally. Hehe

Enjoy…

…

Chapter 23

The pepper haired man reached for Fenton's hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Dr. Reid. You must be Frank Hardy's family." The doctor addressed the group. His warm smile should have been reassuring but it just irritated Joe. He was anxious to hear about his brother. He saw him and knew how bad he was doing. He just needed to know if Frank was going to make it through all of it or not.

"Yes, Doctor. How is my boy doing?" asked Fenton trying to stay strong. The others looked on in anticipation. Too many times they had been in this same position.

"Well, I am sure you know Frank came to us in a very bad state. His gunshot wound was causing him to lose blood and-"

"Sir, is he going to be okay?" interrupted Joe. The impulsive younger Hardy couldn't take the beating around the bush anymore. His sapphire eyes begged the doctor to tell them the bottom line.

The distinguished doctor sighed slightly and then answered, "Mr. Hardy is in recovery and we have every reason to believe he will come out of this just fine. He certainly needs his rest but he should be better in time."

"Thank you, Dr. Reid," replied a relieved Fenton as Dr. Reid shook Mr. Hardy's hand again. Laura and the girls all took turns hugging each other.

"When can we see him?" asked Joe. He needed to see for himself that his big brother was going to be okay.

"I will allow only family members to visit him today," answered the older man. The Hardys and friends nodded their understanding. With a slight smile and nod in return, the doctor turned on his heels and left to make the rest of his rounds.

"Sorry guys," addressed Joe to his girlfriend, Callie, and the guys (who had arrived only moments earlier).

"It's okay," said Chet who had become accustomed to having to wait to see his friends when they were in the hospital. _Nothing new_, he thought.

Callie let a stray tear dance across her cheek. She too had become all too familiar with the "just family" policy. She hated it. "Joe, just be sure to tell him I love him and that I will see him as soon as I can, please."

"Will do," nodded Joe as he gave her a quick hug.

Quietly, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, followed by Joe, went through the double doors unsure of what state they would find Frank in.

Joe offered to let his parents visit Frank first. He decided to go back to the waiting room to say good bye to Vanessa, Callie, and his friends.

When he entered the dismal waiting area again, he found a new family friend in the mix. Lt. Con Riley was there chatting with his friends. Joe assumed he was getting the update on Frank.

"Hey there Joe," smiled the police officer. He shook Joe's hand and then gave him a side hug. "We were just talking about the good news. Seems Frank is going to be okay."

Joe smiled in return. "Yeah. I want to see for myself though. Mom and Dad are in there right now. Then I can have a turn."

"Well, since you're out here, I should probably fill you in. I can talk to your father about what happened later."

"What do you mean?" inquired the younger detective with a raised eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, Lars is no longer with us, for one." The officer's mouth formed into a defeated frown.

"He escaped?" asked Joe surprised but not entirely. Lars Jensen is an Assassin after all.

"No, he took one of those suicide pills. We must have missed it on him when we searched him. At any rate, he's dead and never got to talk."

"Darn! I'm sure Frank wanted to see him put to justice even more than I do. He was a real scumbag."

"The good news is we still have his lackeys at the station for questioning and booking. The one named Dex said he made some type of deal. I know Frank's in no shape right now to talk, but I will need to talk to him about that. Matter of fact, I never got your statement either." Riley paused and looked at Joe's face. His eyes were practically a neon sign for how anxious he was to check in with his brother. Con added, "But we can do that tomorrow when you've had a chance to be with your brother. I'm sure he could use a friendly face too."

"Thanks, Con. I do remember Frank saying something about a deal but I don't know the logistics. I am fairly certain that it was Dex that stopped the bomb. From what I remember, that was part of his deal. He was to help us escape and disarm the bomb. In return, he wanted out of the Assassins. I'm assuming he will need a new identity too, but that's for later."

The police officer shook his head and said, "I tell ya…those Assassins are real characters. I can't believe half the stuff that comes out of their mouths. The only one for sure I can believe is that Dr. Curtis. She's apparently with a special agency." Con Riley didn't know much about the Hardys' involvement with the Network so he didn't mention it by name.

Joe tried to act a little shocked. "Really? Wow. She did mention something about being there to help or undercover. I'm glad that was taken care of. As for Drake, he should be locked up for the rest of his life. He was the one that tortured Frank…well, he did the most." The sides of Joe's mouth turned into a scowl and his eyebrows grew intense with rage. The thought of someone hurting his brother bubbled up inside of him, threatening to burst of out him. A horrid image of Frank dangling from the shackles flashed in his mind.

Con saw Joe's anger start to escalate and laid a hand on his shoulder; a gesture his father does a lot. "Son, don't waste your energy on anger. When your parents are done, you can go see Frank. And when you do, you need to be calm."

"You're right, Con. Sorry." The young man tried to soften his expression and took a deep breath.

"It's okay. I am going to get some coffee. It's been a long day." Con turned to leave down the hallway but stopped.

"Okay, see ya around then."

"Oh, one more thing before I forget." Con spun around back to the group.

"What's that?" asked the young sleuth.

"We never found the girl."

Joe looked puzzled. "What girl?"

"Oh, right. Only Sanders and I saw her. She was a tall brunette with nice features. She was wearing all black. We found out from one of Lars' men that she was his only daughter, Iris Jensen."

"Doesn't ring a bell, but I guess she did a disappearing act of some sort."

"Appears that way," agreed the lieutenant.

"Well, I hope they find her and get some information. But if she's anything like her father, it could be years before we hear from her again, if ever."

"I'm not sure what her deal was but I do know she would be a good connection to the terrorists and a real asset. Keep your eyes open but it's doubtful that she will turn up anytime soon." Con started to leave again.

Just then Fenton and Laura walked back through the swinging doors into the waiting room. They greeted Con Riley. _So much for that coffee_, he thought.

"How's Frank?" asked Callie without hesitating.

Laura grinned. "He seems to be doing well but he's sleeping so I can't be sure. They have him on oxygen just to help out his lungs. His ribs really took a toll on his breathing. Other than that, he's patched up and recovering nicely."

"Go ahead Joe. I can catch up with Con and you can see Frank," suggested the eldest Hardy.

Joe didn't have to be told twice. He winked at Vanessa who blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and was threw the double doors in a flash.

A few minutes later he arrived at Frank's room. He peeked in. It was a private suite with the bare essentials. There was a small couch near the big window and a TV mounted on a stand near the ceiling. Unfortunately he had been in one of these rooms many times before. He even knew that the bathroom had a shower. Something, he thought, he would have rather not known from experience.

The twenty year old took in his brother's appearance. Frank looked much better than he had on the warehouse room floor. Joe noticed that he still looked fragile though. If he hadn't known Frank, he would have been worried that those beeping noises and gauges would have stopped based on his lack of movement. _Frank's tough_, Joe thought as he sat in the chair that was next to the bed. 

"Hey bro, I'm here." Joe remembered Con's words and tried to speak with optimism and calmness. No response.

"I see how it is. I'm getting the silent treatment now." Joe grinned at his own joking remark. No response.

"I'm glad you're okay Frank. You seriously had me worried. You had us all worried." Joe paused. "By the way, Callie says she loves you and hopes to see you tomorrow or whenever they let her." No response.

"Well, I guess that's all for now. I needed to see that you were going to be okay for myself." Joe started to get up but then felt a hand graze his arm. He turned around. "Frank?"

"Hey," came a faint whisper. Frank had removed his oxygen mask with his other hand.

"Frank!" Joe bent down and gave his big brother a tight squeeze. He let go when he heard a groan and "OUCH" from Frank. Sapphire eyes widened in horror. "Aw man! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," grunted Frank as he laid an arm across his torso.

"How are you feeling?" asked Joe with an apologetic smile.

"Well…"

"Before I made it worse."

Frank smiled a little and almost laughed. "I'm getting there." He paused. "Are you okay?"

Now this is one of the reasons why Joe appreciated his brother so much; Frank worries about him even though he's the one in pain. "Yeah, I'm fine. I got a little banged up, but that's only because I was tackled by some clown who wouldn't get off me."

Sometimes Frank appreciated that Joe made light of certain situations. "I'm sure the clown feels real bad for saving your butt." He grinned. _Brotherly banter_, Frank thought. He missed that.

Joe got serious for a moment. "Thanks, bro." He sat on the edge of Frank's bed.

Frank patted him on the back. At first he was going to say something witty or funny in return but he decided to honor the moment. "Anytime."

There was a short silence. "So Lars got away."

"WHAT? HOW?" exclaimed Frank as he almost choked on his words.

"Hey calm down there," urged Joe as he waited until Frank calmed down.

"He's dead, actually."

"Suicide pill?" asked Frank, disappointed that the mad man wouldn't be put behind bars for a lifetime.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"It's very typical of those cowardly Assassins."

Joe nodded. "Usually the cops find it on the person and remove it but somehow he must have had another one. At any rate, he's gone. Dex and Drake along with the other ones are in custody."

"Johanna?"

Joe laughed a little. "Con told me she was part of some "secret agency" like we don't know about the Network."

Frank returned his chuckle. "Well, I'm sure I'll have to give some kind of statement to get Dex a deal. Since all of Bayport isn't blown to smithereens, I am assuming he pulled through with the bomb." Frank didn't recall asking about it before he died.

"Dex tried to clue us in. In all of the chaos I got his 'message' and decided to concentrate on your situation. It was lucky that he decided to flip." Joe paused before adding, "But yeah, Con mentioned that but he won't bug you until you're feeling a bit more up to it."

"Hey, I feel up to it." Frank shifted on the bed.

"Right…"

"If they would unhook me from all these wires, I could even ride one of those mechanical bulls." Frank tried to sit up and then agony shot through his body. He gave up and laid back down.

"Easy cowboy." Joe eyed the couch. He was starting to feel the effects of the day as well.

"Go ahead. Get comfortable. You can fill me in on the rest and then we can get some rest."

"Always the big brother, huh Frank?"

"Always."

"Good." Joe took his place on the couch after finding some extra blankets and pillow in the little closet that was in the room. He fashioned it into a bed and got comfortable. He didn't care what time it was because he was exhausted. Even so, he filled in the rest of the details for Frank about the bomb and anything else he asked about.

"Hey Frank?" asked Joe after they had stopped talking for a few moments.

"Huh?" responded Frank sleepily.

"I really thought that was it," whispered Joe in a melancholy tone. Frank knew Joe was referring to Lars trying to kill him.

"I wasn't going to let that happen…" Frank's voice was serious but trailed off as the grogginess consumed him.

Joe was going to say something else but stopped when he heard the sound of slow, steady breathing. He smiled as he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep himself.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Ahh…endings…They are definitely hard to write. I am kind of sad to be posting this last chapter on 1.11.11. It's been a labor of love and almost …GASP…didn't get finished. I'm glad that it came to a conclusion I am happy with even though I had to rewrite it. Lol

Thank you ALL for reading and reviewing…or just reading and hopefully enjoying.

A few of you didn't allow PMs so I wasn't able to reply to you directly. Sorry Thank you though for your kind words…and not wanting to hurt me anymore for hurting Frank. Hehe

Disclaimer: I do not own any Hardy Boys or other characters from the original series.

Chapter 24

Joe woke up the next morning feeling a bit more refreshed and like his old self. He looked over at Frank who was still sleeping. Between the medications he was on and the battle he had lived through, Frank needed it.

As he stretched out the kinks from sleeping on the couch, Joe made his way to the bathroom. He noticed that his clean shirt was about the only thing that was clean. He was in serious need of a shower.

About fifteen minutes later, the door to the hospital room creaked open. At the same time, the fair haired boy opened the bathroom door to let out the steam not knowing someone was about to come in. He stood at the mirror in just a towel.

"Oh my!" came a startled female voice.

Joe's eyes darted to the open door and noticed the girl standing in the room staring at him. It was Callie!

"Callie!" Joe didn't have to fake shock or surprise; he really was!

"Sorry!" She blushed and turned around. As a reflex she covered her brown eyes with her hands.

"Um…" uttered the nearly exposed Hardy. He looked down at his towel praying that it was still on.

"SHUT THE DOOR JOE!" She yelled in a loud whisper.

"Right!" Joe quickly closed the door. The door made a loud thud as it closed.

"Going after my brother now too, huh?" asked a faint voice. Callie turned to see Frank's dark eyes looking back at her. The loud thud had wrestled him out of a strange dream.

"I…um…" she stammered. Her cheeks blushed. Her boyfriend didn't know that something similar had happened before, but also by accident.

Frank laughed. "Come here." He allowed her to kiss his cheek and give him a light hug. "So glad to see you Callie."

"Frank, I was so worried!"

"About seeing Joe?" He tried to stifle a laugh.

"No! About you! You were tortured and shot!" Despite how easily those words came out, they still stung to say. For in her heart, she did not take them lightly at all.

"Oh, that." _Joe's not the only one that can make light of a situation_, Frank thought.

"Stop being so… heroic." She managed a smile because Frank just kept staring at her with a silly grin on his face.

"I thought that's what you loved most about me though."

"Well…I do…but not when it gets you hurt!" The beautiful blond lightly hit him on the arm to emphasize her point.

"I'm okay now," assured the dark haired boy.

"And so is your brother." She paused. "You know, between the both you…you're going to drive me crazy!"

Frank grinned and then paused before saying, "I have a feeling you will have to deal with us for a long, long time."

"Oh, great." Callie said it sarcastically but both she and Frank knew she would gladly be in their lives for a long time. She jokingly rolled her eyes.

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and a wet haired but now dressed Joe Hardy approached the couple. "Sorry about that Cal."

"Let's just not make a habit out of it, okay?" playfully disciplined Callie.

"Yeah, seriously bro. Learn to close a door."

"Hey, she's the one sneaking in here!" Joe pretended to be mad and put his arms on his hips after pointing a finger at Callie.

"Well I-" started the young woman in protest.

Frank stopped them both. "Okay kids. Let's stop this right now."

The trio laughed and let it go.

"Hey Frank, I don't know about you but I am starving! I can go get some breakfast so you can have some time alone." Joe winked and headed out the door after taking their food orders.

"He's something," remarked Callie.

"You guys seem to be seeing more of each other nowadays, huh?" chortled Frank. He faked a wince when she hit him on the leg.

"Stop it Frank Hardy! There's nothing going on there…" She stopped and Frank raised an eyebrow uncertain of the pause. "We have become friends."

Frank let out a subconscious sigh of relief. "That's good."

"When you went missing and everything started to happen, he was there for me. Plus, he let me help him for once." Callie gave him the "because you don't" type of look.

"I let you help me sometimes," refuted the injured young man.

"Yeah, right. Anyways, you're obviously very important to both of us so we've had a chance to get closer. As friends," emphasized Callie with a smirk.

"I know. I'm glad, honestly. You two are both very important to me too. I don't think I could handle you not being friends for the rest of our lives."

Callie grinned from ear to ear at the suggestion that her and Frank would be together for that long. She almost wanted to believe he was foreshadowing some kind of proposal in the future. Unfortunately the moment was interrupted by Joe bursting through the door carrying a large tray.

"Nice timing, Joe. Real nice," frowned the pretty blond.

"Sorry, I just let myself in. I didn't know I would be _interrupting_." Joe said the words to play off what had happened earlier. Luckily the teasing was in jest and Callie didn't seem to mind. "I have everything you could ask for. I practically raided the kitchen."

"Well I can't even tell you how long it's been since I've eaten. So hand it over. You can go back and get some more for yourself." Frank held a hand out, waiting.

Joe looked stunned. He was frozen in place. "But I-"

"Joe, I'm kidding," snickered Frank as he threw a pillow at his brother.

"Oh, good. The cafeteria ladies were not happy with me." Joe chuckled and handed out breakfast.

"Didn't you flash your charming smile?" asked Callie while putting cream cheese on her bagel.

"I did, but it didn't seem to work," said Joe. Joe sat on the couch since Callie was using the chair to sit next to Frank.

"Maybe you did it wrong," Callie suggested. She took a bite of her bagel while enjoying the scene in front of her.

"Do it wrong? I did it like this." Joe showed them his famous smile.

"Yeah, I can see why it didn't work," teased Frank.

"What?" asked Joe, insulted. There was an awkward silence for at least a minute. He looked at both of them precariously.

"Joe…we're teasing you." Frank and Callie laughed while Joe started to eat his bacon uncertain if they were really kidding or not. Finding it hard not to join in, he was soon laughing too. Frank was relieved that they could act normal and not make a huge deal about what happened. He had no interest in reliving it at all.

Unfortunately, the rest of the day was followed by police statements that required Frank and Joe to revisit everything that happened. Frank had a particularly hard time remembering some of what occurred because he was beaten to unconsciousness numerous times. Con Riley apologized to both of them for making them recall the horrid events but reminded them it was necessary. As always, the brothers understood it was part of the job.

Luckily, the day wasn't only filled with remembering every bruise, broken rib, or wound. Frank had several visitors from friends. Tony even brought pizza for everyone to share as they hung out in the small hospital room. The doctors and nurses allowed it but only for a short time. Aunt Gertrude came but offered no lecture. Frank thought she might wait until he was feeling better but he didn't mind either way.

Frank tried to seem strong and covered up some of his pain with laughter or acting normal, but he was really feeling his injuries despite the medication. While he welcomed company, he was also very glad that the day's events were followed by lots of peaceful rest.

Three months later, the Hardy brothers were sitting in a diner in New York City on a clear sunny day. They were starting a new case and decided to refuel while coming up with a new plan of action. So far the day consisted of driving into the city and coming up empty handed with their preliminary plan. It was the first real case both boys had worked on since Frank's ordeal with the Assassins.

"So Dad thinks this gang is centralized somewhere near where again?" asked Joe as he looked over the menu.

"He's not entirely sure. New York City is about as narrowed down as he could get for now," replied Frank as he put down his menu.

The waitress came over and took their orders. The young men had to pause their conversation but now could resume. "All we're supposed to do is scout the gang's headquarters. Should be easy considering New York is so small," sarcastically replied the blond.

"Well, we can start making our rounds and contact some people we know first," suggested Frank. He ran a hand through his rich brown locks.

"Are you even feeling up to something like this? It's only been 3 months."

"Yes, I'm fine. I've been ready to get back into it for awhile now. But I'm sure that's why Dad kept it simple. I'm sure he's worried about me too." Frank paused. "Like I keep telling you all, I'm fine. I'm mostly, if not completely, healed."

"With a cool scar too." The younger brother winked.

Frank grinned at his brother's reference to the bullet wound scar near his shoulder. "Yeah but let's not get matching ones, okay?" 

Joe nodded. Their food came quickly and they talked in between bites of cheeseburgers and fries.

"Hey, that girl over there looks like she's staring at you Frank." Joe cocked his head towards the left very slightly to show which direction the girl was in.

Frank nonchalantly looked in the direction Joe was referring to. He noticed an attractive red headed young woman sitting at a booth with two bigger guys. She was in fact looking over at them. Frank is quite modest though and replied, "She's probably looking at you, Prince Charming." He laughed and took a bite of his burger.

"Well, she is pretty," retorted Joe as he glanced back at his meal. 

"She's smiling now too. I hope she can't hear us," observed the dark eyed young man.

"Vanessa will kill me if she thought I was flirting," added Joe who diverted his eyes to his food. "Is she coming over here?"

"You're right that Van would kill you but you're in the clear. The girl isn't coming over here." Frank used his napkin to wipe his mouth and hands before pulling out his wallet.

"Whew!" Joe pretended to wipe his forehead. Then they continued the conversation about their mission for the day.

Meanwhile, at the booth where the girl sat with her two big friends, she was smiling for a whole different reason than Joe Hardy suspected. She casually tucked a strand of her dyed red hair behind her ear. The young woman smiled because she had finally placed where she had seen the Hardys before. Her smile was not flirtatious but mischievous. She thought to herself, "It's time… Revenge is going to be oh-so-sweet."

The End

A/N: Well…that's it. Story 3 will be completed before posting so it might be awhile. I don't want to leave people in suspense for a long time…again.

I appreciate all of your praise! It really does mean a lot to me.

Also, I wanted to quickly mention that during the dream/death sequence, a scene from _Hardy Boys Casefiles #1, Dead on Target_ was implied. Earlier in the story Joe references my story before this one, _Hunt for Revenge_. You can find that one easily if you look it up on my profile.

Callie's eye color has been fixed (at least in this chapter). Thanks Lisa for the heads up.

Thanks again! It's been fun!


End file.
